Melting the Frost
by Fic99
Summary: An Omega's in heat, and the scent is calling every Alpha in the area. Originally one-shot, now huge. FrostIron in the Omegaverse AU. Featuring Omega!Loki, Alpha!Tony, and Whump!Loki. Warnings: attempted rape, mentions of past rape/abuse/sort-of-incest, suppression of true sexuality, much mental torment/angst/pain. Heatcycles, omega pain, swearing, citrus, smut, and a/b/o dynamics.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – OK, this is quite a long one-shot, and my first attempt at Omegaverse! (Woo!) Hope you enjoy and apologies for...well, what's about to follow...**

 **Author Update 3rd Aug '15 - Considering extending beyond a one-shot, but this update is just to correct some spelling/grammar errors.**

* * *

 _There was pain writhing up from his stomach like serpents. Sweat dripped through his raven hair. He was on his knees, breathing heavily._

 _"Stay away!" he hissed, but it came out in a whine._

 _There was a mass of bodies around him – hot, sweaty Alphas clawing at his clothes and his flesh, scrambling over each other in their frenzy to force themselves on him. He didn't want it to be like this. Oh Norns, he was so fucking scared. He was going to die here...in a dark back alley on Midgard, just another Omega raped and murdered in heat._

 _Tears squeezed out of his eyes as his clothes were stripped from him. The shame of his erection and his wetness was bared to the night, and the sweaty crowd bayed like animals and fought each other more fiercely as the smell of his heat lured still more Alphas into the alley..._

* * *

Tony woke in the night. The heat-smell was saturating the building. He staggered to the window, noting the line of Alphas stumbling from dark homes towards the same destination. _Oh. Fuck._

This was bad. Some poor Omega in heat was calling every Alpha within a mile. Lots of Alphas in Manhattan. There was an insistent _thud, thud, thud,_ at the door to his room.

"Coming Thor!" Tony yelled, slipping into his jeans.

He knew it was Thor. He was the only other Alpha in the building, and Betas didn't respond to heats. Of course, they were going to help, Tony sighed - just him and the Viking on an Omega-rescue mission. Fun.

He briefly considered waking Steve or Nat, the Betas currently in residence, but decided against it – that many aggressive Alphas after an Omega wouldn't be against pinning down and raping a Beta instead. Tony and Thor had one poor soul to rescue tonight – he wasn't going to add two more to the list. Besides (and this was the chauvinistic Alpha hormones talking) this was no place for a Beta; this was Alpha business. Stupid fucking assholes who couldn't keep it in their pants needed to be taught the _correct_ way to be an Alpha.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._

"On my way Thor!"

* * *

He'd kept them at bay so far. Some Alphas at the back were trying to stop the others, but there weren't enough of them to keep the lustful would-be rapists at bay. Blood dripped down his naked thigh where a surly Alpha had managed to get close enough to scratch, only to get a zap of magic to the face for his trouble. Loki was basically using his fingers as a taser, not strong enough in the throes of heat to give a wider blast of magic.

He was weakening, finding it more and more difficult to summon the strength for even the most basic of self-defence. His biology was against him, whispering to him to give up, let them take him. They were Alpha, he was Omega, he should surrender himself.

He was weeping openly, devestated by the pain, using the brick wall behind him to keep himself propped up. If it wasn't for their selfishness in wanting him all to themselves – and thus fighting each other instead of working as a unit – then he had no doubt they would have taken him by now, over and over again. Thank the Norns for small mercies.

One of the whooping throng forced his way forwards, clasped a hand around Loki's arm. His body responded, aching terribly for the Alpha to be inside him...the heat was getting worse, more insistent, more painful. But he still didn't want it to be like this, taken by a stranger in an alley, his choice stripped from him with his dignity.

"No!" he whimpered, pulling uselessly away as his captor tightened his grip and hauled him forward, _"NO! PLEASE!"_ he howled.

"Hey!" a voice called from above, followed by a beam of light and the Alpha gripping Loki being knocked off his feet, " _No means_ _NO_ _!_ "

Iron Man landed in the alley, scattering suddenly shamed-faced Alphas backwards, tripping over their own feet. Thor dropped down next to him in a crash of rage-fuelled thunder.

Stark released the mask of the Iron Man suit, revealing his face, _"Loki?"_ he asked, eyes wide with sudden understanding.

"Brother!" Thor cried, those stupid puppy-dog-eyes of his going ridiculously round, and then narrowing with anger as he turned to the slowly-dissolving crowd of heat-crazed Alphas, _"You were trying to RAPE my baby brother!"_ he bellowed.

Loki sank to his knees, unable to take the effort of standing. His bare skin hit the concrete, jarring his joints and scraping his skin. He doubled over to the sound of Thor pounding on some gang-banging Alphas, _almost_ – but not quite – feeling sorry for them.

A shiver worked its way through his hot, sweat-drenched, body, _"Nnngggaaaaaaaaahhh,"_ he groaned, every nerve his body sending up signals of pain and distress, eyes squeezed shut as if the darkness could ease the hurt.

A blanket was placed around him, wrapping his prickling skin and covering his nakedness. A metal grip was manouvering him from the ground upwards, and lifting him over a shoulder. Comforting Alpha smell leaked into his nostrils.

 _"Stark...?"_ Loki mumbled, not entirely sure what was going on.

"I gotcha," a strong voice assured, as thrusters guided them gently into the air, and waves of calming Alpha pheromones washed over the Omega, "you're safe now."

* * *

 _"Gaaah! Ahh! Gaaaaaaah!"_

Tony winced with every gasp coming from the bathroom of the guest suite. Thor was trying to clean Loki up in the shower. Rolls of Omega heat smell was roiling out with the steam, hot and enticing. Tony was mentally playing 'Three Blind Mice' on loop in his head – it always seemed to keep his mind off bedding Omegas. He knew Thor had a similar technique; which was just one of the reasons that attacking Omegas was completely unacceptable – Alphas weren't animals, they could control themselves.

"So, Loki's an Omega?" Steve said, breaking the uncertain silence that had developed between those gathered in the guest suite's kitchen.

"Certainly smells like it Stars-and-stripes," Tony replied, drumming his fingers on the table-top.

"So.." Natasha, the last of their little group, started, "what you're feeling right now is..." she trailed off, jumping up to sit on the counter.

"Right now," Tony said calmly, "I really wouldn't mind striding in there like a beast, slugging Thor in the face, and bending Loki..."

"Alright!" Cap said blushing, "I think we got the picture."

"But I'm not going to," Tony stated matter-of-factly, "because I have some respect for that beautiful person in there – who is having a really crappy day, by the way – and I also have a great deal of respect for myself and my ability to be a rational human being. No consent, no sex. Simple as that."

"But," Cap said, twiddling his fingers in a way which let Tony know just how awkward this birds-and-bees discussion was to Captain Boy Scout, "why didn't you notice that Loki's an Omega before? You never mentioned it, and, I mean, you've _met_ him before..."

"Because," a strong voice said as Thor strolled in, looking tired, "my brother was... _suppressed_...for many years."

Nat's jaw actually dropped, "Why?!" she squeaked – she actually _squeaked_ , "I mean...who...?"

Thor ran a hand through his stubble, "My father did not want an Omega son," he told them bitterly, "So, after his first heat had finished...my father summoned sorcerers to suppress him. At the time, I did not understand; I believed my father when he said that it was for the best...I regret to admit that in the years since, I have pushed it to the back of my mind, even when the suppression was renewed."

Steve shuddered, "Jesus," he said, "I was suppressed for a month for the Super-Soldier serum to take affect. Worst month of my life – and _I_ had given _permission._ I suppose that it's no better with magic than it is with pharamaceuticals?"

Thor shook his head, "I would think not," he answered, regret cracking his voice and water gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Steve breathed in and out, no doubt remembering that month, and trying to get his head around how much worse it would feel to an Omega. Betas made up the majority of the population; unlike Alphas, they could not sense or smell the orientation or heats of people around them. Female Betas could conceive, male Betas could impregnate females. They had their own heatcycle – less violent and obvious than an Omega cycle – with careful mating rituals which tended to involve dinner and dancing. They weren't leaders – Alphas were leaders. Betas would listen to Alpha Commands almost as well as an Omega – something which Tony used to his advantage when it came to messing with Clint's head. All Alphas were male, but Omegas could be either and could conceive regardless. Suppression of any orientation was only done in extreme circumstances – like becoming a Super-Soldier – and then only for a short time. Suppressing long-term led to...pain...lots of it...and some pretty nasty psychological problems.

"He needs someone to..." Thor began, staring at his feet.

"I know," Tony muttered, standing up from the table and stretching, "but only if he agrees."

"Of course," Thor nodded seriously, "because if he didn't agree and you went ahead anyway, I would have to beat you to death with my hammer."

"Understood."

Steve shot Natasha a questioning glance. She shrugged, just as oblivious for once.

Tony started walking towards the guest bedroom, and a light went on somewhere in the heads of the Betas. Steve blushed and looked at his hands as Natasha's jaw dropped again.

"Stark..." Thor uttered hesitantly.

Tony stopped mid-stride and turned back to face the others, "Yeh?"

"He has only ever had _one_ heat...and...Odin _dealt_ with it _,_ in the _traditional_ way – by force – back when we both thought that Loki was my _biological_ brother..."

Tony _growled,_ "And we wonder why he became a supervillain!" he hissed, "What is _wrong_ with you people?!"

Thor flinched but took the criticism, "Just...be good to him," he pleaded, not meeting Tony's eyes.

"I will," Tony murmered softly, and turned back to walk through to the bedroom.

"Right," Thor announced as they heard the bedroom door _click_ shut, "I suggest we relocate unless we want to see Captain Rogers die of embarrassment!"

* * *

Loki was nothing but pain and raw _want._ He was curled up on the cloud-soft bed, a light sheet draped over him. His erection _throbbed_ and his entrance was drenched with slick. He felt _empty_ and in pain, and yearning for an Alpha...but he was also _scared._ This had only happened to him once. And that time...was one he did not want to remember. He did not want to get hurt.

The door opened and closed softly, and there was Alpha scent in the room – soft, soothing, reassuring, and mingling with his heat-scent. Loki opened his mouth to taste the pheromones, sighing.

A hand came to rest on his arm as an Alpha body sat down on the bed. Where the fingers touched his skin it was warm, gentle, reassuring.

"Loki?" a voice asked gently. An Alpha voice, making him _keen_ with want.

"Tony?" Loki whispered, moving his head ever-so-slightly to look up at him.

"I'll only do this if you want me to," he moved his hand up to stroke Loki's face, gently, tender, loving, "say the word and I'll leave and call Omega Services' on-duty Alpha – or any other Alpha you can think of. But I can't leave you to deal with this alone – you'll get sick, maybe even _die_. Understand?"

Loki nodded. He could certainly believe it. He was in _so much pain_ already, "I know few people in Midgard," he whispered, "I...would prefer you...if you'd be willing..."

Tony chuckled softly, "If I wasn't 'willing' I wouldn't be here," he said, leaning in to kiss Loki's cheek.

Loki _moaned_ with unfulfilled want, sending shivers of hormones and lust through Tony, whose jeans were already standing to attention. It was strange though, how _small_ the god looked in the bed, how _broken_ , how _vulnerable_...

"We're gonna take things slow," Tony was telling him, even as he stripped his clothing off, his arc reactor gleaming in the darkened room, "nice and slow Lokes..." he drew the fragile body to him, knowing that the touch – the _intimacy_ – would give Loki more of the reassurance he craved, and ran his hand up and down the Asgardian's clammy flesh.

Loki _whimpered_ and melted into the embrace, his lips brushing the skin of Tony's chest, after a moment or two Tony spoke again, "You ready?" he asked tenderly, trying not to place too much pressure on the words despite the fact that he just wanted to be _in_ the warmth of the body in his arms.

 _"Please,"_ Loki begged, his tone and the tears in his eyes betraying the volume and power of his need.

Tony eased a finger into the Omega's entrance, which was already saturated with slick to aid him in. Loki bucked slightly, unused to the foreign feeling within him, but smiled uncertainly with the beginning of the release of so many years of hurtful, built-up, suppression. Within a short space of time, Tony could slip another finger inside him, moving the digits skilfully and working Loki gently open, kissing the nape of his neck to keep him relaxed and happy.

Tony rolled Loki over gently onto his front, so that his stomach was pressed to the sheets. With one hand, he grasped Loki's wrists – comfortably, tenderly – and lightly pinned his arms above his head, his ebony locks mussed further by the movement. With his other hand, he pulled his fingers from Loki's now deliciously wide entrance. He lined himself up, and, _aching_ for Loki, he started to ease his length in. Loki responded with a delicious sigh, bucking his hips luxuriously and aiding Tony's progress until he was buried to the hilt. Tony moaned with pleasure, aware that he was probably giving off a multitude of hormones right now, which were surely adding to that beautiful smile curling Loki's soft lips.

They moved together, Loki lost completely to the biological responses of heat-sex, and Tony lost to the ecstasy of Loki. Tony Stark had had several partners – more than a few of which had been in-heat Omegas – but none had made him feel like this. His thrusts were deep and slow, making both men moan obscenely, and Tony felt like he was _inside_ Loki – not just physically, but his soul, the two of them entwined in each other.

Loki's pupils had overtaken most of the iris, the stimulation and the affects of the heat controlling more of him than any drug ever could. Thank whoever may be watching that they had found Loki when they did – before he had been unable to resist the Alphas who would treat him as another whore, a thing to be used and then thrown away. But he wasn't undamaged...Thor had explained that... Tony banished the thoughts from his mind, afraid that the anger he felt towards Odin in particular would soil the tone of their coupling or be picked up on by Loki somehow. The Omega was squeezing his eyes tightly shut, and that's when Tony realised his knot had started bulging, stretching Loki out further.

 _"Tony..."_ the Omega cried as the knot forced its way into him.

"Shhhh," Tony whispered, stroking Loki's hair while he rode the waves of his pleasure, "It's OK Lokes, you can take this," he grabbed Loki's hand, the Omega grasping his fingers with all the strength he could muster, "I'm here."

Tony released into him, preventing further conversation. Loki _squealed_ with a mixture of pain and pleasure as Tony's seed hit his insides, providing the chemicals Loki's body had been craving alongside Tony's sperm. Loki came over the sheets, face a picture of frail bliss, and they both slumped, spent, on the bed.

* * *

"Jarvis," Tony muttered, about half an hour of cuddling later.

"Yes sir?" the AI responded.

"We need some clean sheets, and some pyjamas for Loki – comfortable ones, 100% cotton, none of that nylon crap. No silk, he's in heat and it doesn't wash out."

"Yes sir," Jarvis answered promptly, "Anything else?"

"Set breakfast-in-bed for about 8, and order in some morning-after pills," he turned to the Omega, "I'm so sorry, I should've thought about contraception before," he murmured into the top of Loki's tired head, "Omega suitable Jarvis! If you get in pills for Beta-chicks then we're gonna have some problems."

"Of course sir," Jarvis replied, "noted, and ready to be implemented at the desired time."

* * *

A maid came up with sheets and the pyjamas, and Tony had to lift Loki from the bed and dress him before he let the young lady in to change the sheets. Loki was, expectedly, weak and sore, barely able to lift his head, but with a weary smile on his face that made something flutter in the region of Tony's arc reactor.

"You can go now," he muttered, eyes closing, as Tony placed him in a chair while the maid pretended not to be eavesdropping.

"Why?" Tony asked, genuinely surprised.

"I don't need pity," Loki slurred, "You'll smell me when I'm ready for the next round. Odin -" Loki stopped short.

"I'm not Odin," Tony spat.

Loki flinched at the Alpha anger rolling off him, and Tony forced himself to take a deep breath and count to ten.

"I'm not Odin," he said, forcing himself to be even and calm, "and I will not leave you when you're this vulnerable. Apart from that, the less Alpha contact you get, the more painful this heat will be. I could never do that to you."

"I'm not a damsel in distress," Loki murmured. "You can't dress me up as something I'm not Stark. I'm never going to be a biddable little Omega playing wifey for you, and as trophy-conquests go, I'm hardly the firecracker in bed I'd need to be for that."

"Loki," Tony said, kneeling next to the chair, "Look at me! - There – I don't want some damsel, I don't want a 'wifey' and I sure as fuck don't want a trophy. Whether this goes beyond this heat is up to you when your brain isn't fucked up by hormones, but for now, _there is nothing in this world I want more than to help you through this."_ And it was true. Tony just hadn't realised how true until the words were out there, hanging in mid-air and being gawped at by the maid.

"I think you could've made six beds by now," Loki called hoarsely to the woman going ridiculously slowly with the sheets across the room from them.

She blushed a rather bright shade of red and quickened her pace considerably. Tony chuckled to himself as she scurried out with the dirty laundry.

"You're not going to leave me?" Loki whispered, not meeting Tony's eyes, once she had gone. The tone pulled at something in Tony's chest.

"No," he said, resolute, picking Loki up in a bridal hold to transfer him to the comfortable clean bed, "I'm not leaving you Loki."

Loki smiled, falling into a gentle sleep, "Beds are more comfortable than the dungeon floor," he whispered as he drifted off.

Tony lay down next to his Omega, his Loki, gathering the slim frame in his arms, and fell asleep breathing in his scent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Turns out it doesn't take an awful lot of encouragement for me to expand a one-shot into something longer. Thanks to everyone who's shown support so far, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter...(there's swearing, and more whump!Loki, as well as more FostIron smut 'n' fluff)**

* * *

 _Harsh hands gripping his neck...his body being violated painfully by the man he thinks is his father...the cold of the dungeon floor..._

"Loki, Loki wake up,"

 _Who's voice was that? Odin's? Another Alpha?_

"Loki. Wake. Up," an Alpha Command this time, his body jerked awake, pulling his mind along with it.

"Shhhh, it's Ok, it's Ok Loki!" Tony's arms were wrapped around him, stilling his trembling limbs.

 _"Stark...? How did I...?"_ Loki muttered weakly, trying to free himself from the Alpha's grip and then settling back, defeated, _"Why...?"_

"You're in heat," Tony told him gently.

Heat. His _heat_. That's right...there were men in the alley...and then...Tony and Thor...but the _men_ in the alley...and _Odin..._

"Hey! Hey Lokes!" Tony yelped, raising a hand to Loki's face. Loki flinched but let the Alpha run his fingers over the Omega's cheekbones, his skin briefly turning a gentle form of ice-giant blue, "Don't cry!" Tony pleaded, pulling him in closer.

Waves of Alpha hormones filled Loki's nostrils, the scent dancing about his lips, sedating his panic but further awakening the growing _yearning_ in him...and the yearning brought the pain of the heat along with it. The pain of not being _filled..._

 _"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh."_

"Lo-" Tony stopped as the wave of heat-scent hit him, "Oh..."

Loki whimpered, snuggling closer, his pyjamas betraying both his growing discomfort and a small patch where the slick had seeped through the cotton.

"You're ready to go again, huh?" Tony sighed, "Poor thing, you got - what? Three hours between? Baby, that's just not fair."

Loki didn't answer, just wept freely, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Tony looked down at the raven-haired head lying on his chest, his arc reactor picking out the colour of Loki's tresses in the dim dawn light. Sweat was clinging to Loki's skin, coating it in a way which almost shone. His face was drawn, and in the gathering light Tony could see the damage that Loki's ordeal in the alley had caused – the bruises, the scratches, the fear.

Carefully, Tony started undoing the buttons at the front of Loki's pyjama shirt, then hesitated for a moment, "You ready?" he asked gently, looking into Loki's heat-soaked eyes, and becoming aware once more that Loki had reached the point of no-return, where the heat was in control.

 _"PLEASE!"_ Loki shrieked hoarsely, thin hands tearing the pyjamas open where Tony had halted.

Tony needed no more confirmation to know that Loki's heat was _bad._ He helped Loki with the rest of the buttons, and with the draw-string pants, throwing each across the room as he freed Loki's sweat-drenched frame. He yanked his own jeans down, shucking them along with his boxers down to his ankles beneath the sheets. The Alpha in Tony was _roaring_ , and his own erection was oh-so obvious and oh-so _ready,_ brought to fullness by the hormones and pheromones bouncing around the room.

Tony took a deep breath and mentally recited two or three lines of 'Three Blind Mice,' just to calm himself a little. He wanted to make sure that he was _safe_ to be with Loki – he didn't want to be _that_ kind of Alpha.

He positioned himself above the beautiful man in his bed, pulling Loki's milky-white and bruise-patterned legs onto his own shoulders, starting with a finger and then gently pushing his tip into the Omega's slicked entrance, letting Loki unfold slowly beneath him. With infinite care, he slowly filled the Asgardian with more of his length, responding to the way Loki _wriggled_ with pleasure and sweet relief. Tony fell again into that sense of _connection;_ that sense that he and Loki were sharing their _essence_ through their intimacy. He moved slow but steady, conscious of the brittle frailty of the warm flesh as he plunged warmly into it again and again, conscious too of the brittle but oh-so beautiful smile on Loki's soft lips and the far-away glaze of his half-lidded eyes.

Tony felt his knot start to form, the sweet release anticipated but not quite upon them. He saw Loki's eyes open wide beneath him as the knot moved into the Omega, saw a hint of... _fear?_

 _"To...ny..."_ Loki gasped, the knot stretching him uncomfortably, _painfully._

Tony reached out, grasping the Omega's hand, worried by this second painful knotting but keeping it buried, absent from his face, "It's Ok," he smiled gently, squeezing Loki's fingers and hoping that the contact would add more Alpha hormones to the mix and ease Loki's discomfort, _"Phew!_ Almost there Lokes!"

Their thoughts were lost in a blaze of bliss and biology. Loki spilled over his stomach as Tony filled him, leaving part of himself inside the Omega to satisfy the _craving_ of the other man's body. Tears trailed down Loki's beautiful face, his smile tired and happy. Tony felt that _thing_ in his chest pluck again before he fell into a sweaty dose, fingers still interlocked with Loki's.

* * *

"Tony?" a voice said, small, bleary.

"Mmm?" he answered.

"I need to...get cleaned up."

"You need my help?"

"Well...I...I can't get up, Stark, Ok? The useless fucking _Omega_ can't get up!"

"Hey!" Tony protested, voice sleepy, "None of that!" he hauled himself up in all his naked glory and moved to Loki's side of the bed, "You're in the middle of a fucking _heat_ Loki," he lifted Loki, such a slender body in his arms, "don't be so hard on yourself," he surprised both of them by planting a gentle kiss on Loki's pale cheek, "...hormones..." he muttered, eyes cast downwards, as he carried Loki to the guest suite's bathroom.

* * *

"Man of Iron!" Thor bellowed on opening the door, "Surely my brother's heat is not yet over?!"

"He's sleeping," Tony reassured, running a hand through his hair, "I told Jarvis to let me know if he wakes up before I get back. Loki told me to go stretch my legs...which I have to admit I needed."

"The Captain and the Widow of Darkest Hue are also here," Thor grinned, "please, my friend, accept my invitation to my suite," he moved aside to let Tony pass.

"Tony!" Steve yelped from the breakfast table. Widow just grinned lazily over her morning coffee.

"Have you eaten?" Thor asked, gesturing to his array of cereals and toaster-treats. Dude had a thing about breakfast.

"Plenty," Tony murmured, helping himself to some coffee, "I had Jarvis send some stuff up along with some contraceptive p-"

He was cut off by Steve choking on his cereal. Natasha gave him friendly whacks to the back until the coughing subsided.

"Jesus Cap'n Crunch," Tony smirked, "I _am_ being _responsible_ y'know."

"How fares he?" Thor asked earnestly, his eyes doing that wide-and-round thing again.

"Ok," Tony murmured, not quite meeting Thor's puppy-dog eyes, "Maybe we should have a _talk_ about some stuff though Thor."

"Hey! You can say whatever it is in front of us!" Widow jumped in.

Tony looked pointedly at Steve, "You Ok to hear some purely-medical details there old-timer?"

Steve looked a little queasy and put his spoon down, but nodded, "If it's important," he said, "It's better that we all know what's going on."

Tony took a deep breath and paced around a little, "Ok," he said, "Ok," again, "We've had some... _knotting issues."_

Silence. Then, "You mean you have not...?" Thor asked, blushing a little.

Tony scowled, _"Yes,"_ he snapped, "I _have._ It's _me_ Thor. But...Loki's..." he trailed off, suddenly it didn't feel right, explaining Loki's pain to the others, it was too personal.

Thor caught on to the train of thought, "But that can happen on the first coupling of the heat," he stated, all false good humour, "It's not _that_ uncommon."

Steve and Natasha had that lost look again, not quite sure what the Alphas were talking about.

"We've...it was...twice," Tony muttered, " _Three hours apart_ Thor."

"And...both...?" Thor asked, his face suddenly a lot paler.

"Both," Tony nodded grimly.

"Um...clarification?" Nat asked, looking from one Alpha to the other.

"My brother..." Thor paused, sighed, "My brother may have a few more... _health issues_ than we imagined."

"Like flu?" Steve asked bemused.

Tony let out a long and impatient sigh and plonked down on a chair, "Alright," he announced, "seems I have to be giving _the talk_ this morning."

"Is that necessary?" Steve asked, looking totally mortified.

"Clearly," Tony stated, "It is. Or else you're gonna think Loki has leprosy or something. So, I'm going to explain to Captain America and a hot Russian assassin about the-birds-and-the-bees Omega-style. Honestly, what do they teach in Beta sex ed?

Steve raised his hand like a little boy in class, "I didn't have sex ed," he said. "Back in the day we didn't talk about that sort of thing unless an Omega went into heat on the street, and then their family came and collected them and took them inside. Beta heats just meant ladies had to make sure they didn't drink too much so that no one took advantage."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Duly noted," he quipped.

"I just ditched school a lot," Widow contributed.

"Makes sense," Tony conceded, "So kiddies today we're gonna learn the facts of life. As you know, when an Omega goes into heat it fucking _hurts_ – the pain can actually kill them. Their bodies have developed to crave the chemicals that Alpha's can _provide_ during the act of...well, y'know, 'The Act.' The main dose, so to speak, comes with the knotting. Like with Betas, knotting can make a baby, but with an Alpha/Omega relationship it is _literally_ helping the Omega to live a healthy life, and easing the pain of the heat. Omega's are _designed_ to have children – so their biology tries to force them to do so with a Catch-22 choice: have sex with an Alpha whether you like it or not – and your heat-scent will call them to you, all hot and horny," Steve shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "– or suffer a week or two of excruciating pain and possibly eventual sickness and death."

"Nice," Widow muttered.

"So," Tony continued, "the knotting is vital. To the Alpha who can't...retreat...without it, and to the Omega, who needs the...beneficial substances...that the Alpha provides." Tony let out a long breath, he wasn't usually a prude, but then, he didn't normally have to go into such personal levels of detail, "Loki...Loki...look, sometimes in the first _coupling_ of the heat, there's some... _unpleasantness_ when the Alpha passes the knot through to the Omega – it's uncomfortable or painful for them because their body is in such a state of hormonal imbalance. It's not all that common, but it happens. I've had a couple of partners who had difficulty with the first knot. Loki...Loki had problems accepting the knot the second time around as well. That shouldn't happen. And the second time was only _three hours_ after the first...that's not a healthy space of time, it should be _a lot_ longer."

"Which means...?" Natasha asked.

"That something is wrong with my brother," Thor answered grimly, "maybe because of the... _suppression..._ or the trauma of his first heat, or the fact that he is Jotun. Maybe a combination of all of this. But something is not right. His biology is out of balance. And...it's possible that he has some physical condition which will make knotting permanently painful...despite the fact that to not receive the knot may kill him."

"Tony...?" Steve asked, looking over at him in concern.

Tony sniffed, blinked, and swallowed a bit, "Full of damned hormones," he grunted, "it's practically sauteed in them up there. Speaking of which...how many Alphas have turned up here?"

Widow chuckled, "Don't know," she said, "but Thor left a recorded message at the front door – something along the lines of 'keep it in your pants or I cut it off,' we haven't had anyone who still wanted to come in after hearing that."

Tony smirked, "Well done Hammer-head," he laughed.

Thor smiled, "He is my brother," he replied, "and I felt...I felt I owed him much for... not protecting him from my father."

* * *

Loki woke when Tony got back to the suite, despite the Alpha's attempts to be quiet, "You're back," he murmured fuzzily, the hint of a smile touching his lips.

"Sure I am Lokes," Tony answered gently, settling down on the bed next to Loki and curling them both into an embrace, Loki's back to Tony's front,"You get any sleep?"

Loki nodded gently, "Nice walk Stark?" he muttered.

"Not bad all-in," Tony replied.

They stayed for a moment or two in silence, Tony running his fingers through Loki's hair absent-mindedly.

"Stark?" Loki asked.

"Yeh?"

"Why are you being so good to me? I thought you all hated me."

Tony's fingers paused mid-way through Loki's tresses, "No," he whispered, "we never hated _you_ Loki, we hated what you were doing. And besides, I have to figure that everyone deserves a chance – or two – or three...Lord knows I've done some bad crap in my life."

"Is this my chance at some fairytale redemption?" Loki sneered half-heartedly, too tired to add more sarcasm to something he was afraid for his heart to believe.

"No," Tony said again, "This is your chance for a clean slate. No judgement, just understanding."

"It still doesn't explain why you're being so... _gentle_ and so _thoughtful_."he said the words as if he'd just learnt them from some foreign language, "I would understand if you just fucked, knotted, and left 'til the next round. No sentiment, and no need to put up with me for longer than necessary."

"I'm gonna see you through this Lokes. You need someone in your corner for once. You're not alone this time."

Loki was quiet for a while, and Tony thought he'd gone back to sleep, but he turned over and curled himself into Tony, throwing an arm gently around the Alpha and pressing his face to Tony's chest so that the glow of the arc reactor skimmed his face through Tony's t-shirt. Tony took it as a compliment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry for this. There will be angst. There will be feels. There will be references to many types of abuse and horrendous supression procedures. I'm not entirely sure where this came from. Please, if you decide to read, do so with caution. I'm sorry – I'll try to make it up to you...somehow.**

* * *

Strolling down the corridor, Tony searched in his pocket for his cell phone, fingers brushing instead a slip of paper. An envelope. Plain and white. Inside, a hand-written letter in florid and decorative script, smelling faintly of Omega hormones.

* * *

 _Dearest Anthony,_

 _If you are reading this it means I have succeeded in my aim to place this message secretly in your trouser pocket, and that you wisely took my advice to seek a refreshing beverage after our last coupling._

 _Do forgive my abruptness, but I will cut to the quick. No doubt, you have noticed my... difficulties... in knotting. You could hardly fail to do so, particularly after you brought me painkillers this morning to dull the agony caused by the awkward climax of our joining. In not yet using this to your advantage, or abusing my weakness, and actually attempting to ease my discomfort, you have earnt the right to an explanation._

 _Forgive me for distancing myself from the following narrative through the use of the third person, and for choosing the form of a letter instead of speaking with you. I have never told this tale to another soul, and find it difficult to relate, even to you:_

 _As the younger prince of Asgard, Loki Odinson thought he would grow to be a Beta – he thought he was of the blood of the Asgardian royals, who had never in their history spawned an Omega. Asgardian society prizes Alphas above all; Betas are acceptable; Omegas are rarely more than brothel-workers or war prizes. Loki had just reached maturity when my - his - first heat hit. He was Jotun, though he did not know this then. He did not know_ anything _of Omega heats – had learnt what little he knew of Omegas from his brother Thor, who frequented the taverns and bawdy-houses, and rarely had a good word for Asgard's Omega whores. All the young Loki Odinson knew when his heat descended upon him late one night was that he was in the worst pain he had ever felt – and he was... wet, and in a state of arousal, and... frightened. He did not know what was happening to me - him._

 _Things only became more overwhelming when the young man's heat called out to the royal Alphas – his supposed father, Odin, and his brother, Thor. Loki had never seen father - Odin - so angry, so filled with_ rage. _Loki didn't understand –_ couldn't _understand. Thor was yelling something...I still can't remember what it was...and Odin was screaming back at him about filth and shame and dishonour and Omegas, and Loki's body was_ aching _shamefully, and making him think_ awful, unspeakable, _things about the Alphas. About his_ family.

 _The young Loki, to shelter him from the shame of his true nature, was hidden in the dungeon. His heat was sated by Odin, roughly, violently. In the dungeon – locked away from the other prisoners and even the jailers for fear they should identify the fragrant Omega in their charge – he was subjected to Odin's anger – something he could not possibly understand – and Odin's lust, something which he was ill-equipped to deal with._

 _Thor later informed me - him - that his heat had lasted a full fourteen days, but Loki did not know when day turned to night or night to day. There were only endless stretching hours of the dark and the damp, broken only by the ache of readiness and Odin entering his body again and again, despite my - his - pleas for mercy. Loki's body readily accepted the knot and all of the substances he needed – there was no discomfort then, only the release that knotting brought, and the shame of being left, naked and dirty, afterwards._

 _Finally, there came a time when Loki's mind was a little clearer, his body a little stronger and no longer yearning to be filled. When Odin arrived once more, he threw Loki's clothes at him and told him to dress quickly. Loki thought he was being freed when Odin beckoned for him to follow the Alpha down the narrow corridors beneath the palace. Loki did not realise he was simply changing one kind of imprisonment for another._

 _You cannot know, my dearest Anthony, what it is like to have part of_ who you are _removed like scar tissue – to be forever trying to think with a part of your soul_ that simply is not there. _I think perhaps I went a little mad; slowly, like falling into a dream._

 _Three sorcerers who had been sworn to secrecy on pain of death did the deed. The supressing had two parts – the first was to bind my nature magically, to lock part of myself - himself - away, inaccessible, and to dampen his hormones._

 _The second part was physical – the sorcerers drugged the young prince and... stitched... The sorcerers drugged the prince so that he was aware but sedated – paralysed, would be a better word. And then they stitched his entrance partially closed. They took... After stitching him, they took a hot iron from the fire and fused the parts that they had sewn, using magic to aid the procedure._

 _Eventually the stitches were removed...but what had been done by the iron remained. This was done to make knotting intentionally painful, in case the hormone suppression should slip without one of the sorcerers available to re-bind me - him. Then he would purposefully seek them out to re-bind him, and to trick his body into thinking that it had been given the chemicals it needed, when in reality they could only give him a tiny portion of the Alpha hormones required via synthetic means – usually a potion delivered every month or so to his lodgings. It shows how little they understood what they had_ done – _that they would think he would_ ever _purposefully re-bind that part of his soul._

 _My Dearest Anthony, this was when I began to change. Dropped back into the life I had before, I was expected to be quiet and not tell anyone of my ordeals. Every so often, the supression would begin to slip, and I would feel a little more...lucid, a little more like myself, though never as I had been before: how could I be? Part of me had been stolen, locked away by men who cared more for their bigotted pride than for my health or happiness. But when the supression began to slip, somehow Odin always found out eventually, and then, no matter how greatly I fought – and the number of sorcerers required increased with every repetition of the ritual – I was overpowered, and re-bound._

 _I do not expect forgiveness Anthony – for then I would have to forgive myself. Though I try not to blame Thor – ignorance with regards to Odin has ever been one of his most dominant traits – part of me does. And it is this, more than anything, that I cannot forgive myself for._

 _I pray that you do not pity or detest me. Even more, I hope that you believe me._

 _Yours, my Alpha,_

 _Loki_

* * *

When Steve stopped in the hallway and asked Tony what was wrong, the Alpha simply handed him a tear-stained piece of paper.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorrrrryyyyyyyy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OK, this is a damn sight fluffier folks (although there is a dab of smut and angst,) and I really hope that it makes up for the horrendous dose of feels I gave everyone last chapter. Hope you like this! Let me know whatcha think ;)**

* * *

 _"Tony!"_ the voice was laden with need, shaking him from his sleep.

Heat scent filled his nose and mouth as he woke, sending a wave of desire rippling through him. He could barely see Loki in the dark of the night, just the outline of a supple body in the bed. He didn't know what time it was. It was about the fourth night of Loki's heat, though honestly Tony was having trouble keeping track – neither was getting much sleep.

 _"Unnnngh,"_ Loki whined, bringing Tony's mind more fully out of its sleep-fug.

"Shhh Lokes," Tony murmured softly, reaching a hand out in the dark to caress Loki's hip, "I gotcha baby."

He didn't know when Loki had become 'baby' – it just _happened,_ like breathing.

Supple lips found Tony's in the dark, gentle and tender. He could taste the need on Loki's breath, every inch of him sending out hormones to the Alpha _\- take him, have him, taste him, love him._

There was a flurry of clothing as each gave in to their body's demands and stripped rapidly – and then there were only soft hands in the dark, each moving tenderly over the warmth of the other, guided only by the blue light of the arc reactor and the heaving insistence of instinct. Alpha hormones mingled with Omega, making Loki sigh with enjoyment at the contact, his body folding into Tony's.

They joined as they were – side by side, using the bed for support as Tony moved so beautifully slowly inside Loki. Loki _moaned_ with the pleasure, throwing his head back to loll in the sensation. Tony's hands cupped Loki's form, guiding their movements, the legs of each a beautiful tangle upon the bed.

Yes, the knotting, when it came, was painful. Loki panted, gripping slender hands in Tony's hair and trying to steady his breathing. Tony pulled the soft form closer, wrapping the Omega in his warmth, soaking him in Alpha comfort as the knot moved into him finally, and brought them both to their end.

Tony spilled his knot into Loki, filling him and soaking his insides with what they so desperately needed.

Loki spilled between them, covering them with the gentle and sweet Omega substance that would never impregnate a soul, useful only as a symbol of fulfilled desire, _"Tony,"_ he breathed softly as he released, then rested his head happily on the Alpha's shoulder as his lover gently pulled out.

* * *

Maids had become a frequent necessity. Called at all hours of the day and night they were invariably eager to hang around longer than necessary in order to store up every scrap of conversation for their vast gossip banks. Sometimes Tony wondered if they were Shield agents. If not, then maybe they should be.

Loki was still requiring more coupling than Tony would have expected, though (and thank whatever deity you wish) the gaps had certainly lengthened, allowing him more respite. Tony theorised that the years of suppression the Omega had had to endure in his not inconsiderable lifespan had left his body literally _starving_ for the substances that only an Alpha could provide – even tricking his biology would'nt have stopped his inherent _need._ Tony prayed that he would never have to go to Asgard, because he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing something stupid – hopefully to Odin's intestines – and starting a major war between the realms.

Still, even with this slowed rate of coupling, Loki was getting through numerous pairs of pyjamas, and they were requiring a ridiculously large number of sheets. That meant maids. Luckily, they had a 24/7 rota – and also paid better rates than pretty much anywhere else – which guaranteed service when required.

They'd got themselves into quite the routine – Tony would alert Jarvis, a little time later a knock would arrive at the door, Tony would answer and take the pyjamas back to Loki, help him to clean and dress, and then move him to the armchair and go back to the door to let in the curious woman hovering outside.

Tonight's maid was a portly middle-aged lady who muttered, "Sweet Jesus," as she trotted in and cast a look around at the dramatically toussled bed, and the thin and tired Loki, "you boys have certainly kept us busy in the last few days – is he treating you well honey?" She looked kindly at Loki, reserving only a wary 'I know what you've been up to and I don't care how much money you have,' look for Tony, who was sitting on the arm of Loki's chair.

"Y-yes," Loki muttered, thrown by the woman's easy no-nonsense tone.

She gave him a more searching look, "You sure honey?" she asked warily, "You've got rights, y'know. If he," she jerked a thumb towards Tony, " _ever_ acts anything but the gentleman, you let me or one of the other girls know. I've got three kids and two're Omega – I don't love 'em any less for it; God's gift, all of 'em. Lord knows what I'd do if I thought some puffed-up Alpha was treating 'em bad – and I can't stand the thought of anybody else finding out their baby's been hurt by a jackass," another glare at Tony whose expression was caught somewhere between humiliated and amused, "so you just say the word – _I'm_ not afraid of Mr Hot-Shot."

Loki laughed faintly and reached for Tony's hand where it was draped around the back of the chair, "I promise," he smiled weakly, "Tony's been... _I really couldn't ask for better,"_ his voice cracked and tears glistened in his eyes, "I'm sorry," he laughed, still crying, "I'm a little...over-wrought."

Tony moved to drape his arms around Loki's neck, kissing his hair, "That's the heat baby," he murmured, squeezing Loki gently, "I keep telling you that you don't have to apologise."

The woman's smile was broad, and her eyes were kind as she looked at Tony embracing Loki, "Good," she stated, giving a nod. "Honey," she turned to Loki, "you just take a nap there in the chair, I won't be long with the sheets."

She worked quickly – unlike any of the previous maids. When she was done, she took one look at Loki's pale body, curled towards Tony in the chair, and moved towards them, offering one pudgy arm for Loki to grab onto as Tony supported the rest of him. The Omega took weary and tottering steps towards the bed, sighing with relief when he finally sank into the soft bedding, and nestled beneath the duvet.

"There you are hon," the maid smiled gently, "you're never alone boy, you hear? There's people will stick up for you."

"Thank you madam," Loki muttered fuzzily, "I like you..."

The maid chuckled, "Good to know," she murmured, rolling the laundry trolley out of the room, Tony at her heels. At the door she stopped, "I meant no disrespect Mr Stark," she told him, "but I had to make sure that boy was alright. The world's a cruel place to Omegas, and it's just not right - I had to satisfy myself that he was being looked after."

Tony shrugged, "Not all Alphas act like animals. But I'm not going to get angry at an employee who has the guts to stick up for what matters and protect people."

The woman nodded, "Good," she said. "But...be careful with him Mr Stark. That boy's been broken – you can see it in his eyes. Don't break him again – there's only so much sadness a soul can bare, and he's about had his fill."

Tony nodded, "Yes ma'am," he said, and watched her as she headed off down the corridor.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Have a bunch of flowers – nice ones – and a 'Thank You' card sent to the maid."

"Any message Sir?"

"Thanks for looking out for him. Yours, Tony Stark."

* * *

"Thor, come out of your room," Widow stood with her arms folded outside Thor's bedroom door.

"Nay," was the answer.

"Thor! What's done is done. Now get your ass out here before I break in there and _make you!_ "

She heard chuckling behind her, "Well," she said to Steve, "you try getting Sir Pouts-a-lot out of his room."

"Is this still about Loki's letter?" Steve asked.

"Yup."

"And he _still_ won't come out?"

"Nope."

"How has he been going to the bathroom?"

"To be honest, I don't wanna think about it."

 _"Thor!"_ Steve called, _"I put some pop-tarts on for breakfast!"_

The door opened a crack and one round blue eye peeped through.

* * *

"It makes her look like a whore," Loki muttered.

Tony laughed, "Well, I cetainly wouldn't have put her in white," he said.

Loki snickered, eyes still focussed on the bridal show they were watching. They were propped up in bed, Loki nestled in Tony's arms. The detritus of their breakfast-in-bed – empty plates, coffee cups down to the dregs, a half-eaten muffin – lay on the bedside tables next to them.

Trashy TV was fascinating to Loki – particularly bridal shows. True, he loved the sparkle and the fabrics, and the hormones in his system luxuriated in the fluffy romantic side, but really he just loved the opportunity to critique the fashion. And Tony's sense of humour blended perfectly with his own.

Loki's brow suddenly creased as a thought flitted through his mind, "Tony?" he asked.

"Yeh?"

"Why are these all Beta marriages? There's the occasional Alpha and Beta engagement, but no Omegas."

Tony's eyes narrowed as he thought through all the episodes of these shows he had seen, "...Huh," he answered, "You're right. I guess Omegas are just too fabulous in everything they wear," he smiled, hugging Loki tighter, "they don't have the chance of disaster that the producers are looking for."

Loki grinned at Tony's white lie, turned his head and pecked the Alpha on the cheek.

He blushed a light shade of blue, surprised at his own actions, "Hormones," he murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Some more fluff for you, once again with a splash of smut and angst. Not entirely sure where this is headed – trying not to let too many plot-bunnies in! Hope you like this chapter :) (Oh, and swearing as per usual.)**

* * *

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"You OK?"

"Yes. I just...Stark please don't think I'm pathetic."

"Hey, baby, I'm never going to think _that,_ " Tony assured, running a hand through the Omega's hair in the dusky light, "What's the matter?"

Loki's eyes looked up at him from where the Asgardian lay on the bed, soft and pleading, "I need a...oh, Norns!"

"What? What is it? Baby you're worrying me."

Loki smiled humourlessly, "Do you have...do you have a teddy bear I could borrow?" he flushed deeply, casting his eyes downwards.

Tony sat on the bed in stunned silence for a moment. Loki squirmed with embarrassment.

"A teddy bear...?" Tony asked.

"Yes Stark," Loki snapped, "you know, small...fluffy...shaped like a bear? Or is this too complex a request for you?"

"Why would you want...?"

"I...I just..." tears started to course down Loki's pale cheeks, "I need to..." his voice dropped to a whisper, _"Tony, I need to hold something that's baby-sized, OK?"_

"Oh... _oh..._ this is a hormonal thing...?"

"Yes Stark, it's another stupid fucking hormonal thing," Loki sighed, tears still falling, "I shouldn't have said anything. It's so _stupid_ – I'm a _prince._ I shouldn't need a," his face twisted bitterly, " _children's toy..._ for comfort."

"Hey!" Tony scooped him into his arms, "What've I said about talking about yourself like that? If you need it baby, I'll get it."

Loki sobbed a little into Tony's chest, fingers gripped in the Alpha's T-shirt. Tony stroked Loki's hair and murmured endearments until the crying stopped and Loki's chest moved up and down slowly in the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

"How're things going Stark?" Natasha asked over her spaghetti dinner.

Tony strode past the table and brewed some coffee in Thor's kitchen. It seemed like Thor's suite had become the meet-up point over the past few days. The big blonde guy himself was sitting by the table between Nat and Steve, a little moody over the whole Loki's letter thing, but largely less dramatic now that he'd been drawn out of his room and into company.

"Relatively well," Tony muttered into his mug, "heard from Fury yet?"

Steve chuckled and Thor grimaced.

"That's a yes, I take it?" Tony asked.

"Unfortunately," Widow answered, eyes furious, "yes. We all had some... _words_...with him over our current...living situation...in terms of Loki. He's sending Clint and Coulson to make sure we're all not under some evil Loki-spell or something. Like Clint would be able to tell," she smirked.

"Wonderful," Tony muttered, taking a gulp of coffee, "When can we expect them?"

"Some time in the next couple of days," Steve answered, "We'll keep them away from the guest suite until you can...until you're not busy," he turned pink with embarrassment.

Tony grinned, "Please and thank you," he said, "...By the way guys – where's the nearest toy store?"

* * *

Maybe it was the way Loki's face lit up when he saw that bear that made Tony's stomach do that flip. Or maybe he shouldn't have stopped at that Thai place. Either way, the bear was a big hit. Soft, fairly large, and with a blue embroidered heart on its chest, Loki had declared it perfect. The Omega held the bear gently, cradling it in his arms and smiling softly.

Tony would normally make a quip at a moment like this. But he just...couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to prey on Loki's Omega insecurities and quite possibly make him cry again. Damned hormones.

Loki looked up at him with those _eyes_ – no defences, just those round emerald orbs showing his gratitude, "I..." he murmured, voice cracking, "thank you Tony...really."

Tony nodded and swallowed a few times before he replied, "No problem Lokes," he grinned shakily, "you needed it baby."

"Tony?"

"Yeh baby?"

"What's going to happen to me after this heat?"

"We'll have to kind of work that one out as we're going along," Tony answered, hoping he was coming across more confident than he felt, "but largely it's going to be up to you Lokes – when you can think straight again."

Loki nodded absent-mindedly, sleepily rocking the teddy bear in his arms as he lay back against the mound of pillows on the bed. Both were quiet for a moment – Loki dosing off, and Tony wondering how it was that the Asgardian could look so beautiful while wearing checked cotton pyjamas and clutching a stuffed bear – until Loki murmured something that Tony didn't hear.

"What was that Lokes?" Tony asked.

Loki's eyes flickered back open before closing again, "I was trying to find Thor," he said gently, "that night when I got caught in the alley - I was on my _here._ I didn't think he would help...but I didn't have anywhere else to go – except back to Asgard," he shuddered, "back to Odin. And I couldn't take it any more," he opened his tired eyes to look at Tony, "I couldn't take going back if it meant... _binding myself_ again."

Tony scooted onto the bed and put his arms around the Omega, "Thor loves you," he assured, pressing Loki's warmth into his chest, "and I...I will never let you be bound again Loki. _Ever._ Ok? I'll keep you safe Lokes."

Loki smiled gently, but then sweat broke out on his forehead, " _Tony,_ " he grunted, breathing coming quicker, slick beginning to seep into his pyjama pants.

He dropped his teddy bear and Tony picked it up, putting it on his nightstand and facing it away from them, "He's too young to see this," he grinned.

Loki smiled weakly, brow furrowed with tension, pupils beginning to widen. Heat-scent swirled around the room, whispering again to Tony's Alpha core– _he's yours, have him, make him_ _ **cry,**_ _make him_ _ **scream,** Omega bitch..._

Tony shook his head and took a deep breath – which didn't help because it just added more heat-scent, pheromones, and hormones to the mix. He started 'three blind mice' off in his head for a moment or two, and pushed away the savage Alpha impulses, focussing instead on the protective side of his nature – _care for him, love him_ – that was better, he looked down at where Loki was panting and whining, hands curled in the bedding – _protect him, help him,_ _fill him, love him._ Tony smiled and stripped Loki gently, kissing his smooth skin as he uncovered each portion of it. Loki sighed contentedly, completely lost to the demands of his body.

When it came time to join – beautifully, winding themselves together – it _almost_ sounded to Tony as if Loki had whispered, "I love you," ever-so-gently into Tony's shoulder. Tony brushed it off as wishful thinking


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK guys, bit of a warning...Clint's an asshole in this chapter – like a _real_ douche. Then there are feels and there is angst. But there's some sweetness to lighten the dark. Hope you likey ;) Oh, and as per usual, there is much swearing.**

* * *

"Good to see you Coulson," Tony grinned, putting out a hand to shake that of the Alpha agent.

"Wish I could say the same," Coulson scented the air. "Well," he sighed, "I guess you weren't mistaken about Loki being an Omega – this whole place reeks of heat hormones."

"Did you think I was _that_ stupid?" Tony asked, motioning Phil ahead of him into the bar area.

"Doesn't mean he hasn't synthesised Omega scent," Phil pointed out as Tony mixed him a drink.

"Are you _hearing yourself_ right now?" Tony said.

"It's possible Stark," Coulson was all business, "I wouldn't put anything past Loki. I'll have to see him, you know. To report to Fury."

"And you will," Tony sighed heavily, "just...once I've given him a heads-up," he sipped his drink, "...he's...more than a little fragile right now."

 _"Fragile?"_ Phil laughed.

Tony uttered a small growl from the back of his throat, "You don't know Phil," he warned, "you haven't met _this_ Loki – you only know the suppressed Loki... This is...this is the _real_ Loki...or at least," he looked into his glass, "...what's _left_ of the real Loki."

* * *

Clint had slipped off when Coulson and Tony went to the bar for their Alpha-chat. He'd made an excuse about wanting to see what state his suite was in. Maybe they'd bought it, maybe they hadn't. As long as he was done by the time Natasha got suspicious – she'd be the first one to realise, no contest – then all would be plain sailing.

Loki. They were harbouring fucking _Loki_ – the guy who'd twisted Clint's brains inside out and made him help with the whole tesseract-and-take-over-the-world shit. Had they all lost their ever-loving minds? No _way_ was Loki on the level. It was _Loki._

* * *

"Wakey wakey," a voice said. A hand shook his shoulder.

Loki opened his eyes. He _jumped_ , startled at how close Agent Barton's face was to his own. He opened his mouth, but a hand came up to cover it.

"Uh-uh," Barton said, "me and you are gonna have a little chat. If you scream I can put an arrow through you before anyone even knows you're in trouble. Understand?"

Loki nodded and Barton moved his hand, still standing over where Loki lay on the bed. Loki breathed in big lungfuls of air, trying to calm his beating heart. Fear spiked through him – he was vulnerable here, alone with this man, without Tony. Oh Norns, how he wanted Tony.

"What the fuck are you doing here Loki?" Clint Barton. Ever the subtle one.

"I was trying to find Thor. I needed protection while in heat Agent Barton."

Clint snorted, "Yeh, right. What've you got planned?"

"Nothing."

Clint grabbed him by his pyjama-shirt, "Look Loki," he hissed, "whatever shit you're planning stops now. You may have Stark and the others eating out of your fucked-up hands, but you don't fool me. I remember what you did."

"Agent Barton," Loki whispered, trying to stamp down on his fear, "I have nothing planned. Please, please let me go."

"I'm _really_ tempted to just kill you right now – save the world a hell of a lot of your bullshit."

"Please Agent," Loki murmured, eyes wide, "just let me go."

Loki's fear and exhaustion was spiking through him in short, breathless, waves; he wanted to scream for Tony, but calling for help would mean death. Then he'd never see Tony again.

"Are you fucking _crying?_ You really are a pathetic bastard, you know that?"

What shocked Loki the most about the punch was its randomness. There'd been no warning, just a fist connecting painfully with his skull, sending a starburst of agony along his nerves. He cried out, earning another punch. And then it was raining blows, one after another along the entire upper half of his body. He cried freely, curling in on himself. It felt like the world had narrowed down until it was just this room, this pain – then it blurred in his brain, merging with another room, another pain, another set of blows raining down on him...

 _"FATHER!"_ he howled, _"PLEASE STOP!"_

Someone was talking and there were noises and had the punches stopped? He didn't know because the pain was still there, still coarsing as if he was being beaten over and over again. Lots of noises now. Shouting. Yelling. And he hoped it had stopped - he hoped it had stopped and the world would just be the dark and the damp and the cell - and that this was the last - this was the last time Odin would come in - because he'd rather _die; he'd rather die, he'd rather die... Don't come back, please don't come back, he'd rather die, he wanted to die, why wouldn't he die?_

 _"Shhh, Loki, baby please look at me, look at me baby, I've got you."_

There were arms around him, warm and tender. Alpha scent calmed his heart's butterfly-wing beat. Alpha? _Odin?_

 _"Please, please no. Please father no – no more, please,"_ he begged, his voice strangled, _"I'd rather die, I'd rather die, father please, no more, I'd rather die..."_

"I say we honour his wishes," a cruel voice, causing a shiver to ripple through the Omega's form.

"Get him _the fuck out of here_ ," an Alpha Command. "Clint – _get out._ I will kill you, so help me but I will. Every single fucking part of me wants to tear you apart right now. Widow, get him _OUT OF HERE_ _."_

Alpha anger permeated the room, prompting Loki into another round of terrified sobbing, _"I'M SORRY!"_ he screamed wildly, _"DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE! I'M SORRY FATHER!"_

 _"Shhhh, baby, baby it's OK, it's OK, it's Tony. It's OK Loki, come back to me. I got you baby, look at me, please look at me,"_ warm hands, gently brushing along his body, assessing his injuries, _"_ _Loki it's Tony. It's me Lokes,"_ Alpha hormones, soothing, reassuring, _"I've got you baby. I've got you. Please open your eyes baby."_

Were his eyes closed? When had his eyes closed? He willed them open, finding himself looking up into Tony's face, his body held gently in the Alpha's arms.

Loki's lips bubbled into a shaky smile, _"Tony,"_ he murmured weakly. _"Don't cry, you're making your goatee wet."_

Tony chuckled gently, tears still falling down his face, "That's ok," he said, "I've got you baby, you're safe now."

Loki smiled, dozing against Tony's chest, "You came for me," he whispered fuzzily, _"I thought I would never see you again."_

Tony held him tightly, rocking him gently and crying into his lover's feathery hair.

* * *

"Did you know Barton was going to do that?" he asked Coulson, surveying the agent across the guest suite's kitchen table, trying to keep his voice low so as not to wake Loki from his sleep in the bedroom.

"No," Phil answered immediately, "definitely not. I told Fury it was a risk to send him, but we both _hoped_ that he could stay professional," he shook his head in disappointment. "I'll make sure that whatever's left of him after Romanoff's done goes to a shrink."

"Or I could rip his fucking head off," Tony muttered darkly.

"I'm afraid that would be too much paperwork," Coulson replied, "I'm sorry Tony, but, as disappointing, and out-of-order, as Agent Barton's behaviour was, it was understandable given his feelings towards Loki. I'm not condoning what he did," Phil said, putting a hand up to forestall Tony's interruption, "I'm just saying that there were reasons – and that I'm sure he'll come around...that is, if you're willing to show him the same courtesy as you've shown Loki and give him another chance."

Tony sighed heavily, "Ask me when I'm feeling a little less homicidal towards him," he said, drumming his fingers against the table.

Coulson nodded, "Understood," he replied, "How's Loki?"

Tony ran a hand through his hair, "Physically, he's gonna hurt like hell for a while but Jarvis ran some scans and says he'll be fine. Emotionally..."

"I heard him," Coulson said quietly, "screaming for his father to stop while we were restraining Barton."

Tony nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"You're in love with him," Coulson said. It wasn't a question, but Tony nodded anyway, "He's in love with you too," Phil told him, "and it's not going to be easy for either of you, but he needs you Tony, needs you to be the strong Alpha so that he can try to sort his head out."

Tony nodded again, "I think I need him too," he murmured, looking down at the table, "I need him to just _be_ Loki – _my_ Loki: a sweet Omega who's strong enough to just keep going no matter the _shit_ that's thrown at him. He's this beautiful person Phil, who got so covered in other people's crap that it's all anyone else could see when they looked at him. But...if I'd been through what he has..." Tony trailed off, shaking his head.

* * *

Loki's hands were curled into his teddy bear's fur, gently clenching and unclenching. He lay on Tony's chest, Tony's strong arm around him. The other Alpha – Phil – was sitting in the armchair across the room, watching bridal shows with them. Tony had said Phil needed to watch them for a while for a report. Loki said it was fine as long as he left if they needed to...couple. Phil had found that hilarious, and Loki decided he kind of liked him. He thought maybe he'd met this Son of Cole before, but he couldn't remember, wasn't sure he _wanted_ to remember.

"That veil would look better with diamante," Tony said.

Loki nodded, but said nothing. He knew Tony was worried at how quiet he was being, but he was just too tired to talk much. Tony ran fingers through Loki's hair and the Omega sighed happily, his body responding contentedly to the Alpha's affection.

"Tony?"

"Yeh Lokes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here for me. I...I think I might love you."

Tony smiled, "That's ok baby," he said, "I think I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hope you like :)**

* * *

"Loki?" Tony had reached for the Omega and not found him in the bed, _"Loki?"_

A grunt responded in the dark – somewhere in the guest suite's corridor.

"Jarvis - lights!"

The lights came on at Tony's command, leaving him blinking for a moment or two.

 _"Unnngh...Tonyyy..."_

And Tony was on his feet, leaping through the bedroom to the corridor. Loki lay against the wall, curled up, pyjamas wet-through with slick, heat scent practically smacking Tony in the face.

"How...?" Tony asked, "Why...?"

"I don't know," Loki whispered, "I woke up when you called my name. _Gaaahhhhh._ Oh Norns," Loki's breathing was rapid, his slender body shaking, _"Tony, ohhhhh... please!"_

Tony dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around the thin Omega, kissing Loki lovingly, feeling that call from his Alpha instincts. _Love him,_ that primal part of him whispered, _protect him, be_ _ **inside**_ _him._

Loki's fingers fumbled with the pyjama buttons, and Tony helped him, slipping the round buttons through the holes deftly. He touched the skin they had exposed gently, crushing the anger that fluttered in him when he saw the ugly bruise pattern from Clint's attack – if he lost his temper then Loki would sense it in his scent.

He caressed Loki's skin, transferring hormones and mixing their scents together sweetly. His hand moved to the Omega's waist and beneath the pyjama pants, stroking Loki's erection as the Asgardian moaned with pleasure, slick and _yearning._ Loki was at the mercy of the heat, eyes glazed and body _needing_.

Tony got up onto his knees and slid Loki's pants from his legs. He kissed the skin on the Omega's thigh, earning a shiver of pleasure from Loki. His fingers found Loki's slick entrance, stretching him gently. He hesitated when his fingers brushed against a rough patch of scar tissue where there should have been only an opening, making Loki jump slightly.

"The damage my father ordered," Loki whispered hazily, "but please Tony, don't stop."

Thinking back, Tony guessed this was not the first time he had brushed across the scarring in the course of the heat – he'd simply not paid it any attention before now, perhaps because he hadn't made contact with it so fully, provoking a physical reaction from Loki. He bit down on his anger at Odin's _mutilation_ of his own son, pushing 'Three Blind Mice' through his head on repeat to calm himself.

 _"Tony,"_ Loki whimpered, _"Please!"_

"Sorry baby," Tony muttered, continuing with his gentle ministrations to his lover's beautiful body, "I'm here."

They made love as if they would never do so again, hungry but tender, savouring every sensation. Loki _moaned_ Tony's name when the Alpha penetrated him. They clung together and Tony thrust deeply, burying himself in Loki's warmth. Hands roved over skin, remembering the feel of their lover's flesh, mixing their scents, each man sighing and moaning with the pleasure of their union. Tony kissed Loki's pale neck, and the Asgardian trembled with lust and desire. Loki rested slender hands on Tony's chest, the light contact sending tingles of _want_ up and down Tony's skin as he grasped Loki's wrists in return.

Tony felt the knot growing with a guilty pleasure, aware of the pain it would bring Loki, yet stuck in the thrall and anticipation of his approaching release. Sweat beaded on Loki's sweet forehead, tangling in his beautiful hair. He gave Tony a brave smile, turning something in Tony's stomach, until they managed to pass the knot and slipped into a breathless dream of mutual ecstasy.

"Tony," Loki said laughing softly, after both lay, panting, for some time, "did we just have sex on the hallway floor?"

Tony grinned, pulling Loki closer to him, "I think we did baby, but..." the smile faded a little, "what were you _doing_ out here Lokes?"

Loki's face crumpled a little, "I don't know," he murmured, "I was...dreaming, I guess...and then you were calling for me, and I was just _here_."

"Do you sleepwalk?"

"Not since I was a boy...but it's possible."

"What were you dreaming about?"

Loki was quiet for a moment or two, and then: "I could hear my father calling me...and I couldn't find you. I looked for you everywhere... I..." Loki looked down, blushing first pink, and then a gentle blue, not daring to meet Tony's gaze, _"I thought you'd left me."_

Tony couldn't put words to what he was feeling; he wrapped Loki in his arms, "I'm not going to leave you baby, _ever,"_ he said, fighting back the emotion as it caught in his throat. "You're not alone any more."

* * *

"It was mega-shitty of him," Widow said, lounging back against her chair in Thor's kitchen – dude could really cook a mean breakfast, "but he'll come around... eventually... until then I'm gonna treat him like he's a complete bastard at every opportunity."

Thor nodded grimly, "You are all lucky that I was out exploring the wonders of New York," he murmured, flipping eggs in a pan, "or I would have slain Agent Barton where he stood – ally or no!"

"By 'the wonders of New York...?'" Phil asked, eyebrows raised, from where he leaned in the doorway.

"He's pretty much found every diner that serves all-day-breakfast in the city," Steve contributed, not even looking up from his cereal, "when he's bored he goes for more."

Phil laughed and shook his head, "I think you have a problem," he snickered at Thor, who said nothing and simply shrugged, moving to serve up the eggs.

"What's the deal with our little _living-situation_...?" Steve asked, looking over at Phil, "You going to tell Fury we've all been brainwashed by an evil Omega? Or are we good?"

Phil sighed, suddenly back-to-business, "Shield will want to keep an eye on the situation," he said, "you know – monitor you all for any potentially concerning behaviour... but I'm going to recommend that Loki be allowed to stay. Tony wouldn't accept anything else anyway," he smiled gently, "if I had Loki removed then he'd leave the Avengers."

"What?" Steve piped up in surprise, "Surely he wouldn't go as far as that – I mean sure, he'd be pissed off but..."

Coulson was quiet for a minute, he and Thor having a conversation with their eyes that neither of the Betas were privy to, "Yeh..." Phil murmured, "well..."

"Phil?" Widow asked, "Is there something you guys aren't telling us?"

Thor picked up the thread, "You have noticed how _close_ the man of iron and my brother are?"

"But that's just the heat, isn't it?" Steve queried.

Phil chuckled, "I'd say that's more than just the heat," he muttered.

A happy whistle came from the corridor, followed a moment later by a few lines of _Bat out of Hell_ , and Tony strolling in, "Sorry I didn't knock," he said, brushing past Phil and into the kitchen, "figured since I own the building, and you're all my sort-of tennants, I can pretty much just walk right on in..." he trailed off, helping himself to a bagel from the counter, "over half-way through the heat guys!" He gave them all a toothy grin, and a thumbs-up, "It might stop at any time now... though it's likely to be the full fourteen days, given how much his body's needed-"

"Stop!" Steve squeaked, "That's enough information Tony!"

Tony chuckled, "Alright Grandpa," he joked. He ran his hand through his facial hair, yawning, "Crap am I tired, Loki had a sleep-walking incident last night."

"Sleep-walking?" Phil asked.

"It was his habit as a child," Thor nodded sagely, tucking into his eggs, "and given his distress yesterday after Agent Barton..." Thor's face darkened, "...I guess it's not all that surprising. I assume that that is where the heat-scent emanated from at 3am?"

Tony nodded, "Is it still strong enough to be scented outside the suite?"

There were nods of answer from Phil and Thor, "Guess the fourteen-day-mark is likely," Phil said, "or else the scent would be weaker by now."

"Guess so," Tony muttered, "Thor, he mentioned he wanted to _try_ to patch things up with you... you know, after the heat. He's not promising anything... but I think he really wants to make things better between the two of you."

Thor nodded, eyes round and wide, "I would like that very much friend Stark," he whispered.

"I was just letting everyone know that my recommendation is that Loki stays here," Phil said pointedly, folding his arms and looking at Tony.

Tony _beamed_ and ran over to Phil, scooping him into a man-hug, "Man, I knew we kept you around for a reason!" he cried triumphantly, releasing Phil to let him breathe, "I mean, I figured you would say it was OK...but you _did!_ You know, there's always that doubt until someone actually _says_..." he started to pace the kitchen, practically bouncing, "Loki will be so _fucking happy_ – I need to tell him! Not now, obviously, he's sleeping – I'll tell him later," Tony rubbed his hands together, oblivious to Thor and Phil's grinning and Widow and Steve's surprised glances, "...and we'll need to get him some clothes – Thor, maybe you could come shopping? - and his own books and stuff; and which room should we use?"

"What do you mean 'which room should we use?'" Steve asked, frowning slightly and sending a worried look to Widow.

"Well using both suites is a bit decadent – even for me. And we could definitely do with having a guest suite on standby. My suite's bigger, but if Loki prefers where we are now then I'll just move myself downstairs...would be easier if he moved upstairs, but it's up to him...What?"

"You want to _move in_ with Loki?" Nat asked, incredulous.

"Well yeah," Tony answered, not understanding. "Why?" a frown from Tony, "Do you think he wouldn't want to move in with me?" his eyes were wide and slightly panicked.

Thor and Phil burst into loud laughter – the from-your-belly, tears-in-your-eyes kind – at Nat and Steve's open-mouthed faces.

* * *

Loki pulled his body to the bathroom to use the toilet, leaning heavily on the walls as he walked. He hoped Tony wouldn't be too long. He ached _all over_ from the ravages of the heat and Clint's fists, but refused to call Tony simply so that he could go to the toilet, his pride wouldn't let him.

When he was done in the bathroom, he staggered back to the warmth and comfort of the bed, sinking into the folds of the bedding. His teddy bear was soft and comforting in his arms, and he drifted into the sweet relief of sleep. He didn't wake when Tony came back, simply snuggled reflexively into the Alpha's loving arms. Tony looked down at him, captivated by the beauty of his lover, wanting to hold him forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OK, there's a fair few feels in here, but (hopefully) enough hope to counter-act any major feels damage... maybe. I think. I hope.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to take the chance to thank everyone who's reviewed, favorited, followed, or just plain read this increasingly long and rambling fic. Honestly guys, it gives me a little lift that I sometimes need in a day – so thanks loads! Love you all!**

* * *

 _"No, no, no,"_ a murmured whisper in the night, _"Get away, get away!"_

Tony blinked back sleep, "Hmmm...Loki...?" he muttered.

 _"Get away, get away!"_ arms flailing now, Tony dodging to avoid getting smacked in the face.

 _"No, no, no."_

Tony looked into eyes that weren't seeing his, open but not truly awake, only semi-conscious at best. He wrapped his arms around Loki. Loki struggled, but Tony held firm. He considered waking the Omega, but thought he'd read somewhere that the best thing to do with night terrors was to let the sufferer ride it out without waking up. He hoped whoever said that had been damned right about their shit.

 _"Please no, please no – PLEASE!"_

 _"I got you baby, don't worry, I got you,"_ he tried to lace his words with care, winding his body around Loki's, hoping he was emitting the right hormones to placate rather than stress – he had to keep calm and keep his shit straight, no matter how distressing this was.

 _"We have to run – we've got to run,"_ Loki wriggled again, trying to get out of the bed. _"You can't take him from me. No, no – Tony! Run Tony, please run! RUN!"_

Loki was stretching his arm out in front of him, beseeching, eyes wide. Tony kept his arms around his lover, holding him firmly but gently, too scared to let him get out of the bed in case he hurt himself. He could feel Loki's heart beating beneath his thin pyjamas, terrified.

 _"I don't... please... Tony, please run, he'll kill you. I love you – run! Just run! RUN Tony! Leave me – just run and leave me – it's you he's after! I love you! RUN ALPHA! Please Tony, run! I love you. I love you! Please Tony, I love you."_

 _"Shhh baby, I've got you. I'm fine, you're fine, everybody's fine. I'm here baby. I love you Loki, I love you."_

Clammy with sweat, frightened eyes running with tears, Loki's breathing started to steady. He still trembled.

Tony held him close, perhaps trembling a little himself, _"It's OK baby,"_ he whispered, _"I've got you. It's me, it's Tony. I'm here, I'm safe, I'll take care of you. I love you_ _baby_ _."_

* * *

"Do you think Omega Services could help?" Tony said, looking over his glass at Phil, eyes tired.

"They're probably your best bet," Coulson answered, thinking. "They'll be able to... examine him... anyway. And they have support groups Tony, and resources – not as many resources as they deserve, or _need,_ but still... they know how to care for Omegas – Loki's far from the first to be abused by an Alpha, and they have methods which might help."

"But Loki's not even human."

Phil nodded, "There's an Omega clinic that Shield uses for... _specialist_ cases – apart from anything else it'll stop the papparazzi from catching wind. This is one event I'm guessing you'd rather keep private. They also have Shield scientists to fall back on if they find themselves out of their depth with Loki."

"Can you set it up?"

"Sure, I'll make you an appointment for the day after the fourteen-day mark, _so..."_ thinking again, doing the maths, "about four days' time? He should be out of heat then, so they'll be able to get a better grasp of where he's at... physically _and_ emotionally."

Tony nodded and sipped his drink, "OK, but I'm going to run it by him," he said, " _he's_ the one in control of his life – not me. No Alpha is going to make decisions without his permission ever again."

Phil grinned and narrowed his eyes, leaning back and assessing Tony knowingly, "You got it bad," he smiled, "I'm surprised you're not writing love songs and quoting sonnets."

"He still can't really remember you Phil," Tony mused, ignoring the agent's ribbing, "he knows that he _knows_ you, but... its like watching someone try to remember their own birth or something. He knows it happened, he just can't put the pieces together."

Phil shrugged, "It's not like it was a particularly pleasant experience for me either," he replied, face darkening just slightly, "if only I'd known he was _Omega_. My God," he shook his head, "I can't imagine being _suppressed,"_ a shudder. "I _can_ forgive him Tony, easily; it's _Odin_ I can't forgive – and the Chitauri of course. We can't pretend that Loki was playing with a full deck, mentally, since way back at that moment when Odin took him from his room at the start of his first heat. I can't hold him responsible for his actions any more than Cap can blame Bucky Barnes for the things Hydra had him do."

* * *

Loki was dozing in front of the TV, teddy bear in his arms. The gaps between coupling were growing, allowing him more time to rest and recover in between. He still clung to his bear like it were _far_ more than simply a child's toy comprised of fabric wrapped around stuffing – but Tony had told him he had nothing to be ashamed of. His teddy bear was comfort – baby-sized in his arms, providing a soothing trick for his demanding hormones, and allowing him some relief and ease. Otherwise his mind would start to dwell on real children – warm and soft and _needed:_ and quite possibly never to exist.

He didn't know if what Odin had done had affected his ability to conceive – but it had certainly affected his ability to bare children. He couldn't even accept a knot without pain; a baby was unthinkable. He took his contraceptive every morning without fail – glad that Tony had thought of the necessity.

For now, he had this, the second heat of his life, to get through. Tony had discussed the prospect of moving in together afterwards – something that Loki _wanted_ more than anything he had ever longed for. He had Tony, he had the prospect of reconciliation with Thor – he had _life_ waiting for him. And as much as he wanted it, it was also a little... _frightening._ He didn't really know who he _was_ as a person... and there were suddenly all these plans for the future, and _people_ who actually seemed to care for him. He didn't want to let them down.

He reached out for that part of himself that was, at its primal base, _Omega._ It still surprised him when, instead of meeting harsh magical barriers, like steel bands around his essence, he was able to embrace the whole of himself – to be able to truly _think_ without having his thoughts _warped_ by the magic constricting him. He could begin to consider what _he_ felt, instead of what he was, falsely, being _made_ to feel.

Omegas could be male or female, but they would only ever feel love or sexual attraction for an Alpha: it was in their biology, their souls – and Alphas were all male. Odin's attempts to match him with Beta princesses or tempt him with Beta whores were destined to fail, no matter the magical pressure. He remembered his confusion, his _pain_ in response to the false, implanted, feelings being rejected by a part of himself he could not even _reach_ – much less understand. A Beta male was not _who he was –_ and it still stung that his father could not accept that and had instead chosen to do untold damage to his own son. That feeling of not being quite _whole_ was gone – he was _Loki_ now: he just needed to figure out who that was. At least now he had a chance to do so.

He knew a few things about himself – Loki was an Omega. Loki _loved_ Tony Stark, a kind and loving Alpha who had once been his enemy, in what now felt like another man's life. Loki liked trashy TV, and cuddling his lover, and chatting to the Son of Cole (even if he couldn't remember how he had known the man before.) Loki was going to figure it all out... somehow. He would get back up and keep going, and Loki was not alone this time.

He laughed a little at the TV – more precisely, the ridiculous poofy skirt on a wedding gown that a blushing Beta bride was trying on. She looked like a giant marshmallow. He automatically turned to talk to Tony, and then remembered Tony was still having a drink with Phil. Oh well, he'd tell him later. Pity he couldn't show him – the thing was truly horrendous, and Tony would've got a good laugh out of it. He liked to hear Tony's laugh – it made him feel like everything would be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, so, this is where things start to get more interesting relationship-wise, because this is the chapter where Loki comes off heat and you get to see Loki and Tony start to adjust to being outside the heat dynamic. Hope you like – and as always, thanks for all your support :)**

* * *

He woke softly. And _knew_ that something was different. He was tired yes, weary, sore... but that fire that had writhed within him for two weeks, had made his body _yearn_ , was gone. Now he was just... _so_ tired.

"Morning beautiful," Tony murmured, stretching and sitting up. He scented the air, "Heat's gone," he smiled.

Loki nodded warily, not trusting himself to talk. Without his heat hormones flying around, would Tony still want to move in with him? Or would he decide that it had just been the infatuation of the heat, and not give another thought for the Omega he'd been bedding?

"Moving day!" Tony announced.

Loki smiled gently, letting Tony pull him into his arms, protecting Loki with his body, "I know you're gonna be tired for a few days babe," Tony was saying, face in Loki's hair, "but we'll take things slow. You can borrow some of my clothes, and we'll go down to Thor's for breakfast."

"Thor's?"

"Thor's suite: we normally meet there for breakfast because... well, your brother is obssessed with breakfast, and we all kind of mooch his food and take advantage of his cooking."

Loki smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes, "I..."

"It's alright Lokes, it's just breakfast. One step at a time, mm'k?"

Loki nodded, trying not to let traiterous tears creep into his eyes. He would _not_ cry, he was _not_ weak.

Tony nibbled his ear, and Loki sighed happily before he could stop himself, then blushed blue.

Tony chuckled, "Never be afraid to feel, Lokes," he laughed happily, "it makes us strong."

* * *

Tony had warned them that as soon as Loki was off-heat, he'd bring him down for breakfast, so Steve wasn't all that surprised when the text came through: _Bringing Loki for grub. Tell Thor not to freak. No-one freak. If you all freak I'm going to get Jarvis to change your shower water to_ _pink_ _hair dye. So don't freak. And don't freak him – he's very freakable right now. Be casual guys. Cool. If you upset him I will make your lives miserable. So, nobody freak. Got that? No freaking! T._

Steve laughed and relayed the message to the others, then text back: _Tony, don't freak ;) It'll be fine. Yours, Cptn Rogers._

* * *

Steve wasn't sure what he'd been expecting – the power-mad Beta he'd last seen at the Battle of New York? No. An ultra-traditional Omega who refused to eat until the Alphas and Betas had? No, not that either. But he certainly hadn't been expecting him to be like this. He couldn't help staring, and neither could the others, though he just _knew_ that Loki must be finding them so _rude_ right now.

Loki was _thin_ , and wearing Stark's old baggy jeans and T-shirt only made him look thinner. Steve had seen some things back in the war... and Loki's appearance was coming worryingly close to some of those things. Dark circles marred under the Omega's eyes, making his eye-sockets seem deep and hollow. Bruising peeped out from the gape of the T-shirt – Clint's work; Steve didn't think he'd ever been angrier with Barton than he was right now. Loki perched on the edge of the seat that Tony had pulled out for him at the table.

"Morning brother," Thor mumbled, placing a plate of eggs in front of Loki. "It is good to see you."

Loki nodded, "Good morning brother," he said, looking down at the table and the eggs.

There was an awkward silence for a while, no-one quite knowing what to say. Phil was buried in a bagel. Thor went back to cooking. Widow was watching Loki over her coffee like he was an addictive soap opera – which, from her view of the world, maybe he was.

"So... you gonna go all evil on us again?" Widow asked.

Steve held his breath. Tony tensed, fists clenched.

Loki, to pretty much everyone's surprise, laughed, "I shall endeavour to not 'go all evil'" he smiled, "I assure you it was never my original intention," he looked her dead in the eye, face open and honest.

Natasha stared him down for a minute, then nodded, "Good," she said, breaking into a slow smile, she turned to Tony, "down boy," she muttered, "just testing – can't be too careful."

Tony grimaced, "Whatever," he said under his breath, placing a reassuring hand on Loki's thigh beneath the table; Loki was excellent at putting on a front, but Tony could feel the way his leg was trembling, could recognise the way that Loki's jaw tightened, just slightly.

Loki turned to him and smiled gently, "I'm alright Tony," he assured, even though Tony knew damned well that he wasn't.

Steve caught himself staring at them, and diverted attention to his coffee.

"Loki," Phil suddenly chimed in, trying to start a conversation, friendly, warm, "tell Stark to get you some clothes that fit!"

Steve jumped in surprise as Loki blushed _blue –_ blue! Loki noticed his reaction, and his face crumpled, he started breathing heavily, panicking now. Before their eyes his entire skin _changed_ , turning from milky white to a luminescent cobalt colour, his eyes a deep, beautiful, red. Jotun tribal markings were etched on his skin; the bruises Clint had given him still showed, deep black against blue, and he was still _horrifyingly_ thin.

 _"Oh,"_ Loki breathed, covering his face with his hands, _"shit!"_

He stumbled out of his chair and ran into the hallway blindly.

"Crap!" Tony snapped, leaping to his feet, _"Hey, Lokes!"_ He sprinted down the hallway after the Omega.

"Dammit," Steve said, "I was just startled, I didn't mean -"

"We know Cap," Coulson told him, "you just kind of caught each other off-guard."

That didn't stop Steve feeling terrible, "Damn," he hissed, running a hand through his hair, "I feel like slime."

"Plus, Tony's probably going to fucking kill you," Widow added, taking a bite of her muffin.

"I think," Thor put in, "that the Widow of Darkest Hue needs more coffee – for all our sakes."

"Now you're talking!" Natasha grinned.

* * *

"Loki?" Tony'd followed the Jotun out into the main corridor of the building; Loki was leaning against a wall, breathing heavily, hands still over his face.

"Loki?" Tony tried again, moving further towards the slight figure.

"Don't," Loki said simply.

"Don't _what_ Lokes?"

"My magic's still _fucked up_ from the heat – I lost my grip, so it transformed me to Jotun form; usually I don't change so completely before I can pull it back. Stay where you are. I'm trying to change back, and I can't concentrate."

"If that's what you wanna do..."

"Yes," Loki hissed, "it _is._ "

"Ok Lokes, you know I think you're beautiful like this too though? You, uh, you do know that?" Tony shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Don't mock me," Loki whispered, his skin rippling back to the colour of marble, his eyes becoming green again, "I don't appreciate pity."

Tony didn't answer, just walked up to him and threw his arms around the Omega's thin shoulders, pulling Loki's body into his. Loki held himself rigidly for a moment, then melted into the embrace, his own arms looping around Tony. Sometimes you don't need words.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: There are feels – I'm sorry, but there are. Hopefully not too bad, and I'll try to be fluffier next time to make it up to you. Oh, and since I haven't reminded you for a while, sometimes I swear like a fucking sailor.**

 **Hope you enjoy – honestly I have no idea how this fic has gotten so long and sprawling, but I'm very thankful to all of you for sticking with me so far. Love you! ;)**

* * *

Loki's leg kept bouncing up-and-down nervously. Tony had tried holding his hand, but Loki had pulled away.

The waiting-room was crowded – not as badly as Tony had feared, but still crowded. No-one really gave them a passing glance. Tony was wearing glasses and a baseball cap – a touch cliched maybe, but it worked. Loki had new clothes – smart-casual (and goddamn sexy as far as Tony was concerned,) they fit him well but showcased how skinny he was. He had let his hair fall forward, shadowing his face from the stares of strangers.

Tony wished Loki would relax; they might have to wait a while. Sure, they had an appointment – but so did everyone else here. Omega Services were under-staffed and over-subscribed. Even smaller clinics, like this one, were _always_ running behind schedule, not to mention over-budget. The bland waiting-room was packed with Omegas – a few younger ones with a harried Beta relative – a mother or a father perhaps, and one or two, like Loki, with an Alpha lover in tow. Most though were here alone. A few were pregnant. Several were bruised or bloodied. Most avoided looking directly at Tony whilst keeping a discreet tab on his location – their wariness of Alphas all too obvious on their faces.

At one point an in-heat Omega woman had stumbled through the doors. The staff had hurried to her aid, hitting the automatic emergency lock behind her to halt the stray Alphas who were chasing her. She'd been taken to the on-duty Alpha. On-duty Alphas were a life-line for Omegas - they didn't judge, simply dealt with the heat until either it was over or they could get in touch with an Alpha that the Omega knew and trusted. They never did anything without consent and would go out of their way to find an acceptable Alpha if you rejected them. Without them, vulnerable Omegas would have nowhere to go.

"Um, excuse me?" a woman's voice broke into Tony's thoughts via a British accent, she glanced down at her clipboard, "I think you're next – appointment in the name of Anthony and Luke Coulson?"

"Yeh," Tony replied, "that'll be us," he knew a Coulson-created alias when he heard it – particularly when Coulson was actually _part_ of the name.

"Right," the woman said again, checking something off on a form. She turned to Loki, "Luke? I'm Dr Jemma Simmons. Follow me."

* * *

"I know who you are," Dr Simmons said as they followed her into her exam room, she sat down behind her desk, "Coulson called me and told me to take your appointment."

"You're with Shield?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Simmons answered with a fluttering smile, "but I _do_ work here as well – two or three days a week usually. It means Shield can filter their more _specialist_ Omega cases through to me – or at least through to my clinic, where I can pick them up off the other doctors if necessary."

Tony flopped into one of the chairs opposite Simmons' desk and motioned for Loki to occupy the other, "So," the Alpha said, looking at Simmons through narrowed eyes, "how much of what goes on in this room between the three of us gets back to Shield?"

Simmons flicked her hair behind her ear, "At the moment, my orders are to make factual reports monthly," she stated matter-of-factly. "These reports will _only_ be seen by myself and Agent Coulson, though they may be provided to Fury on request. _No-one_ else is authorised to even know about the existence of these reports – much less access them, and they will be much the same as Loki's medical records. Satisfactory, Mr Stark?"

Tony turned to Loki, "It seems ok to me," he muttered, "but it's _your_ decision..." Loki gave a small nod, and Tony turned back to Simmons, "Agreed," he said.

"Right... well, now that that's out of the way – let's get started shall we," another bright smile from the pretty Beta doctor as she stood and moved around her desk, "I'll need to examine you, Loki – take off your shirt."

Loki stood and stripped off his shirt gingerly, not looking at either Tony or Simmons.

"If you want, Mr Stark could wait outside...?" Simmons suggested.

"Tony stays," Loki stated coldly, still looking away from them.

"Well, alright then..." she replied, moving to the exam table, "If you could sit up here, I want to take a look at this bruising..."

Loki winced as fingers pushed and prodded his torso, making bruises that had only just begun to heal spark throbs of pain around his abdomen. He gasped as the doctor felt around a particularly tender bruise, then felt fingers clutch around his. He felt Tony squeeze his hand, and gave a brief squeeze back.

"Alright," Simmons said gently, as Loki pulled his shirt back on, "not very pleasant, but not any permanent damage. Now I need to take some blood..."

Loki submitted, not looking as the doctor swabbed his arm; a sharp scratch bit into his skin.

"...Ok," the doctor sighed, taping a cotton swab over the small puncture wound, "that's done. I... I rather need to examine your entrance now... if... if that's ok...? Honestly, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it were important to assessing your health..."

If Simmons noticed the way Loki's hands trembled as he stripped off his pants, she didn't mention it, "Alright, lie back here..." she instructed gently, "...legs up on _here_... yes, that's right... now try to keep still..."

Loki closed his eyes as he lay on the exam table, bare, vulnerable, trying to calm his breathing. He felt Tony's arm wrap around him tightly.

"Alright Loki," Simmons' voice, brimming with bedside-manner, "this is going to be uncomfortable I'm afraid..."

 _"Uggh,"_ Loki groaned as he felt cold metal enter him, brushing against his insides, _"Uggghh..."_

 _"Shh Lokes,"_ Tony's voice, soothing, "It's alright."

 _Loki's mind flickered to Asgard's dungeons and cellars. Lying on his back, exposed, unable to move as the sorcerors began their painful work... no, that wasn't where he was... the sting of the needle, the_ burn _of the iron... no, that was the past, long ago..._

 _"I'm on Midgard,"_ Loki whispered to himself desperately. _"Not Asgard – Midgard. Not my father's dungeons, not the cellars. On Midgard... with Tony."_

"That's right Lokes, I'm here. You're doing great Lokes; honestly, you're doing fantastic. I'm here, we're on Midgard, and I'm gonna keep you _safe._ "

 _"My father..."_

"...isn't here Lokes. _I'm_ here - _Tony._ You're with me in the Omega Services clinic, 'k? And Dr Simmons is almost done. _I've got you baby, you're safe._ "

Loki moaned a little more at the discomfort from Simmons' examinations. Tony squeezed the Omega's shoulders.

"Done!" Simmons announced a few stretched-out minutes later, "I'll give you a moment or two to dress..." the sound of high heels walking briskly away, and a door swishing closed.

Loki opened his eyes to find his vision blurred with tears.

Tony kissed him on the cheek and held him as his trembling slowly subsided, "You have no idea how proud I am of you right now Loki," he smiled gently, planting another kiss on his lover's soft skin, "you are as strong as fucking steel babe."

* * *

"...So, the scarring remains regardless of a change of form?" Simmons asked.

"Yes," Loki answered, brows knit, "it remains in whichever form I inhabit. And it is unaffected by my magic. Even if I _could_ reverse the affects, and I _have_ tried many times Dr Simmons, the effort required to undo a cauterisation which has been sealed in by magic could prove fatal."

"But you still tried?" Tony asked from where he still crouched next to the exam table, his voice a little higher than usual.

"Yes," Loki replied heavily, "I still tried. I also tried to remove the binding of my Omega nature. Tampering with another spell-caster's magic is complex and highly dangerous... but there were times when I... I _knew_ what it was doing to me," a pause, a deep breath, "at those times I would try to unpick the layers of magic," he looked over at Tony with wide eyes, _willing_ him to understand, "I would've welcomed death if it had freed me from the suppression Tony."

Tony's breath caught in his throat, "Don't say that Lokes," he growled huskily, "please."

Loki leaned over to rest his head on Tony's shoulder, sighing contentedly, "I didn't know you then," he whispered, "I had _nobody_ Tony, and I just... I can't explain how bad it was..."

Tony stroked Loki's hair gently, blinking and swallowing back tears, "Honestly babe," he said, voice cracking, "I was right – you're strong as _fucking steel_."

* * *

"Ok, so you have your prescription for the lotion – I want you to moisturise that scarring," Dr Simmons said by the door, counting off agenda items on her fingers as she spoke, "it will stop it from tearing or blistering. You have those pamphlets, you have a therapy session scheduled for next Friday - _and_ I expect you to attend those Omega support groups," she fixed Loki with a no-nonsense stare.

"Yes madam," Loki replied, looking for all the world like an errant school-child.

Tony chuckled and threw an arm around Loki's shoulders, "I don't think Dr Simmons is going to let you get away with any shit Loki," he grinned.

Simmons joined him with a matching grin, "Look after yourself _Luke_ ," she said, a subtle reminder that the door was open, "and I'll see y- oh!" she broke off as Loki swept her into an unexpected embrace.

He released her, looking at the floor, "I apologise madam," he said softly, blushing, (thankfully he blushed pink – Tony didn't know _what_ would happen if Loki turned blue in the middle of a public building,)"that was inappropriate."

Jemma Simmons beamed prettily, "Thank you Luke," she said kindly, putting a gentle hand out to touch his arm, "that was very sweet, I'll see you soon."

* * *

"Loki?"

"Mmmm?"

"Wake up babe, we're home."

"Home...?"

"Yeh, you know, the place where we live...?" Tony brushed strands of hair out of Loki's sleepy eyes.

"Oh," Loki yawned, "yeh... home," his eyes started to flutter closed again.

Tony chuckled and reached into the back of the car to shake Loki's shoulder gently, "C'mon baby," he grinned, "when we get inside you can head straight to bed – I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A 'so sweet it might actually hurt' chapter for you this time; so much fluff. Hope you likey :) Love all of you**

* * *

Steve sat in the sofa by the tower's bar, letting his thoughts drift out into the sparks of light making up the city-night below. The world had that muffled feel that creeps in after dark. He sat alone, nursing a scotch. Sometimes you just couldn't get to sleep.

He looked up when the door opened, surprised to see the thin, pyjama'd, form, of Loki, walking in. Loki's arms were crossed around himself, his hair in disarray, his eyes orbs in the night. He looked around the room, quickly realising that Steve was the only one here.

"Is... is Tony home yet...?" Loki asked, eyes on the floor beneath his bare feet.

"Uh... no – sorry. He's still out doing Iron Man stuff, I think."

Loki nodded, letting out a sigh. He turned to leave.

"Loki? You Ok...? You want me to call Tony or something...?"

"No, don't call Tony... I'm fine, really..."

"You want to stay here with me and wait for him?" Steve asked. He didn't know _why_ he asked, something about the way Loki looked so... _lost,_ he supposed.

Loki hesitated, hugging himself more tightly, then nodded slightly and moved to the armchair opposite Steve. He walked slowly, warily, reminding Steve of refugees in England, coming off the train from the war-torn continent in the 40s. He sat down on the edge of the seat, not daring to let himself relax.

"I didn't mean to upset you the other day," Steve said casually, "at breakfast."

Loki nodded, "I know Captain Rogers," he answered, "the fault was mine."

"Fault? Loki, there's no _fault._ We don't mind _what_ you look like – and Tony's totally ga-ga for ya."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Ga-ga?"

"Yeh, it means he thinks you're swell – he's head-over-heels in love with you Loki, in whatever form you're in."

Loki managed a watery smile, "I... I care very much for Tony," he said, "I... I _love_ him."

"I think that's pretty obvious to anyone with eyes," Steve grinned, "and you two just sort of... _fit_. It's nice," Steve broke off to take a sip of his scotch.

They sat in a warm silence for a moment or two. Loki kept his arms crossed around him, but relaxed, just a little, in his chair.

"What brings you down here anyway?" Steve asked, stifling a yawn.

"I..." a darkness crossed Loki's face, "sometimes sleep is more of an enemy than a friend, Captain Rogers."

Steve nodded. He got that. Hell, it was why _he_ was down here sipping scotch at three in the morning.

Still, Loki looked like a man one step from exhaustion, "Tony'd kill me if I didn't remind you that you need to rest after your heat," Steve said, "so I've reminded you, ok?"

Loki nodded, "Noted," he replied, "thank you Captain Rogers. I... I'm not used to the after-effects of the heat; I'm not used to the heatcycle _in general_. I keep thinking I should feel better by now... I'm off-heat after all..."

"Loki," Steve said, putting up a hand to stop him, "I don't know much about Omegas, but I know it takes a few days after a heat to gather your strength – and that's when your cycle's _normal_. You're bound to be feeling more than a little rough after _everything._ You're within your rights to be under the weather for a while yet."

Loki nodded again, "Thank you," he muttered, "you are being most kind."

"Figured you could use a friend or two," Steve grinned, "and I'm happy to oblige. You _do_ look pretty tired though Loki, you ok?"

"Yes," Loki smiled fuzzily, leaning back in his chair, "I just... don't want to go back to bed on my own..."

"Fine by me," Steve assured, leaning back against the sofa in turn and taking another sip of his drink, "I could do with the company."

* * *

"Baby, what are you doing out of bed?" Tony's voice, soft, and warm, and clear, through the fug of Loki's sleep.

"Tony," he mumbled happily.

A long, low, chuckle, "Yeh babe, let's get you up to bed, ok?"

Warm and tender hands around Loki's body guided him gently off the sofa. He leaned heavily, happily, against Tony's reassuring bulk as the Alpha took him to the elevator, and their suite, "G'night Steve," Loki added, groggily, as they left.

"Goodnight Loki," Steve called back.

* * *

"Hey Steve!" Tony greeted.

Steve was the only one left at Thor's breakfast table by the time Tony came down from his suite. Thor had left his keys with Cap, instructing him to lock up once he was done. Steve would probably also end up doing the team's breakfast dishes – just because he couldn't stand piles of untidy crockery littering the counter-tops.

"Morning Tony," Steve acknowledged, looking down to scratch an answer into the boxes of his crossword puzzle.

"Listen, Cap, thanks – for taking care of Loki last night."

"Oh. Yeah – no problem Tone. He's a good guy – and he's bananas about you."

Tony grinned, "Well gee and gosh-darn, if that doesn't make me feel just _swell!_ " he mocked.

"Ha - I hate you."

"I won't take that personally," a pause as Tony rifled through Thor's cupboards, "because I know you're lying. But that's ok, I know my winning personality can be intimidating and cause others to act defensively. I forgive you," he quipped.

"Yeh, whatever Tony," Steve replied, "you guys sleep well?"

"Better than he did before I came home anyway," Tony sighed, running a hand through his mussed hair, "just... thanks Steve, if it weren't for you he would've been alone in our room and..." another sigh, "...thank you."

"Any time Tony, honestly."

"You seemed to really make an impression on him," Tony smirked, "if you weren't a Beta, and I weren't _such_ a stud, I might even be jealous."

Steve rolled his eyes, "It's too early in the morning for this," he said, "even if it _is_ nearly noon."

"Tony?" an amused voice from the doorway, and then Loki's lithe figure padded into the room, his hair dripping wet from the shower, "Are you tormenting poor Captain Rogers?"

Tony laughed, "It's what he's good for babe," he joked. He met Loki half-way into the room and swept him into a hug, "Your hair smells good," he said, taking over-exaggerated breaths in the Omega's feathery locks.

Loki laughed lightly as Tony's breath tickled his scalp _,_ "Stop," he said, half-heartedly, squirming in Tony's grasp.

"Not when I can make you make such _interesting_ noises babe," Tony smirked.

Steve cleared his throat, "Still here," he reminded them.

Tony turned to Cap with a mixture of annoyance and humour, his attention momentarily diverted. Then he yelped in surprise as he felt Loki's tongue probe searchingly in his ear.

"Look at that," Loki grinned mischeviously, "I can make _you_ make interesting noises too!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok... so there're feels again... I'm sorry! There's explanations of Thor's side of things so yeh... expect trauma and feels, and Odin being a _terrible_ (and abusive) parent...**

* * *

"What of this, brother?" Thor held up a plain grey T-shirt for Loki's inspection.

"Not stylin' enough!" Tony put in, grinning, as he looked through racks of shirts, "Lokes needs something with tighter tailoring."

Loki smiled gently from where he sat, one leg crossed decadently over the other, on a sofa across from them. They were sitting in a massive department store after-hours. Tony had arranged for them to be met here by a personal shopper, the privileges of the billionaire lifestyle meant that they could ensure privacy while they expanded Loki's wardrobe.

Thor opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the personal shopper flouncing in with more piles of shirts draped over her arms.

Tony strolled over to her and began to survey the latest haul, "...no, no, no," he tossed the offending articles onto an empty straight-backed armchair, "...maybe," this he threw at Loki, "...no, no. Ooh, nice..." another thrown to Loki, "...maybe, yes, yes, no... right _Luke,_ " he said, placing undue emphasis on the alias, "go try them on babe."

Loki gathered the clothes in his arms and trotted into a nearby changing cubicle.

"Would you like me to fetch anything else Mr Stark?" the personal shopper queried brightly.

"Uh, no we're good for a while," Tony replied. "Why don't you go grab yourself a cup of coffee or something? You can check back in with us in like, 15, maybe 20, minutes."

"No problem Mr Stark – if you need me before then you can just buzz through," she indicated the button on a coffee table by the sofa, "I'll be in the break-room," she added as she left.

Loki came out in the first of the shirts, doing a dramatic little twirl in the middle of the room, letting off the smallest of green sparks from his fingers in a glittery display, "Well...?" he asked brightly.

Tony just stared for a moment. The black silk draped bewitchingly around Loki's slender body. The fabric clung to his form yet still managed to move fluidly with every motion Loki made, like an enchantment beneath the shop's lights. It looked like black gossamer, caressing every curve of his body.

"Babe..." Tony coughed, clearing his throat, "...I really, really, want to do some _very_ inappropriate things to you right now."

Thor laughed heartily, "Perhaps it's best if you change into another shirt, little brother," he said, "before the Man of Iron is unable to control himself."

Loki blew a cheeky kiss to Tony, sashaying back to the changing room smugly.

* * *

"...if you're sure," Loki sighed. He shifted slightly, turning back to Tony from where he had been gazing out of the tower's windows at the lights below.

"Of course baby, you need clothes and you don't have money - and _I'm_ sure as hell not gonna miss the cash," Tony replied as he threw himself down on a chair, drink in hand, "and besides – I've _paid,_ and I'm not going to tell you how much the bill came to."

"Let Friend Stark buy things for you," Thor advised, swigging from his tankard, and walking over to the window next to the Omega, "he only wishes to make you happy Loki."

Loki nodded amicably, but tensed when Thor threw a brotherly arm around him.

Loki breathed in and then exhaled, slowly, "Thor," he said quietly, "please move your arm."

"Brother -"

"No Thor, please don't argue. Just move your arm."

"But Loki -"

"Thor, _please,_ " Loki pleaded, eyes wide, breathing becoming quicker, "I... I just can't right now... I don't even know _why_ , but..."

Thor looked down at him in concern, "Alright," he conceded quietly, pulling his arm away and stepping away, putting a respectful distance between himself and Loki, "as you wish brother. I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you."

The spot-lighting in the bar-room glinted off the water droplets in the corners of Loki's eyes, "I..." he croaked, "I'm sorry Thor..."

Thor smiled, a surprisingly gentle expression, "Brother," he said sadly, "it is not your fault."

"Hey," Tony said, heaving himself up and strolling over to them, "No long faces guys. Take it _slow_ , remember? You two have enough emotional baggage to last you a long time... don't push things!"

Loki breathed deeply, trying to halt the flow of tears down his face as Tony reached out a hand, entwining their fingers, "I don't even know _why_ I'm crying!" Loki announced, frustrated, "It's so... pathetic!" His words gave way to stifled sobs, Tony took him into his arms, breathing sweet consolations into his hair.

* * *

 _Thor's brother, the heat-smell was coming from Thor's own brother. Loki was_ Omega. _How was this possible?_

 _"You're frightening him father! Please! He is your son!"_

 _"Filthy Omega whore! I should slay him where he stands! A filthy bitch in my own household!"_

 _"Father, please – he is still_ Loki!"

 _"A vile creature... fit only for whoring – no, no-one shall know of this shame!"_

 _"Father no, you can't, it's_ Loki!"

 _"I know what I'm doing Thor! No-one will be able to claim they have bred the Prince of Asgard like a common beast! Not a word boy, for his sake – or do you want every Alpha in the kingdom raping him in the hopes of fathering a child of royal blood? Or worse, raping him simply to show that we are_ weak? _Is that what you want boy? Your brother, broken and bloody, being humiliated and mounted in public? Is_ that _what you want for him – for your own brother?! I thought I had raised you better!"_

 _Thor did not know what to think. This was wrong, this was wrong - but his father knew best, surely? He was only_ protecting _Loki, wasn't he?_

 _"Oh, Frigga, I've sent Loki on a fact-finding mission in one of the villages. You know I've been meaning to make the boy useful. He should be back in a few weeks."_

 _Had their mother ever wondered? Had she questioned? And why had Thor said nothing? To protect Loki? Or to protect himself?_

 _"I'm dealing with it Thor. This is the best way forward. He is safe, and none shall touch him but me. Isn't that what's best for him? No other can be trusted with him. I am doing my_ duty _in this matter boy, I suggest you do yours. I have plans for after the heat – none will use him against us my son. Not a word to another soul Thor, or you will damn him to a life of misery!"_

 _Two weeks. He had not asked where Loki was. Maybe he had not wanted his fears confirmed. If he did not ask, it somehow felt less true._

 _A pale body brought from the cellars in the dead of night. For days he slipped in and out of fevered consciousness. His face was ghostly, his stare unseeing. Thor rarely left his side._

 _"Set upon by bandits Frigga, on his way back from the village. Poor boy. Come, he has Thor to watch over him, let my healers," not healers, Thor thought, sorcerors, "do their work."_

 _Loki's body smelled of Beta – sick Beta, possibly even_ dying _Beta. He had marks over his body that Thor could not explain... not in any way that he wished to consider anyway. Odin claimed they were self-inflicted, that Loki had been overwhelmed by the heat and tried to harm himself... Thor didn't know what to believe._

 _"I have freed him of his curse Thor. He will have a better life this way! Or would you rather he end up in a brothel... you have visited the Omega brothels, haven't you? Did they seem a good place to leave your brother? Do you think he would be_ suited _to that line of work? Well? Speak up boy! No? I thought so. This is what is best for him Thor. He is lucky really, other Omegas do not have the resources to become Beta. One day he will thank me!"_

 _Days passed. Eyes opened. Fever faded._

 _"How are you feeling brother?"_

 _"Well enough."_

 _"Father has announced your full maturity - that you are a Beta, Loki."_

 _"...So it would seem."_

 _"Will you come for dinner brother?"_

 _"Perhaps another time."_

 _Days gave way to months._

 _"Did you hear that?"_

 _"Hear what Loki?"_

 _A shake of the head, "Nothing Thor, I just thought... Nothing, I did not think anything."_

 _"Coming hunting with me brother?"_

 _"Not today Thor."_

 _Months passed by, one after another._

 _"I just can't along with the girl Thor, why does father insist on making me sit next to her?"_

 _"Well, she's a very eligible Beta girl Loki. And she_ is _in heat. She's practically throwing herself at you."_

 _"...Really...? Are you_ sure _Thor...?"_

 _"Very sure."_

 _Thor fell into his regular hobbies: hunting, drinking, and whoring, mainly, though he kept to Beta whorehouses these days. He seemed to have lost much of his lust for Omega whores._

 _"Thor, hide me!"_

 _"Loki...? What are you talking about...?"_

 _"Ah!" Odin's voice, followed by Odin's heavy steps into Thor's chambers, "There you are Loki! Come, you have a healing session waiting!"_

 _Loki looked down, and followed after Odin meekly._

 _Over time, Thor had thrown himself into his care-free life, the life of Asgard's High Prince – the virulent warrior and mighty Alpha..._

 _"Oh sorry Loki, I did not notice you there."_

 _"That's alright brother, I was looking for my cat..."_

 _"Loki, do you_ have _a cat?"_

 _"...I'm starting to think that maybe I don't... I_ did _though – Whiskers, wasn't it?"_

 _A chuckle, "Brother, you have been at the mead. Whiskers was our cat when we were boys. He has long since found his eternal rest."_

 _"Thor!" a voice from further down the corridor, "We're going to be late! Fandral's waiting for us!"_

 _"I will see you soon Loki."_

 _There were many incidents that, knowing what he did now, made Thor regret not reaching out – not_ saving _his brother. And to think that he had taken Loki_ back _to Asgard for punishment! He would need to come to terms with that guilt on his own. But what mattered now was Loki. He would be there for his brother, whenever Loki was ready._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hope you like :) There are some feels. There's also much swearing and some sex, because clearly I have a terribly dirty mind ;)**

* * *

 _IRON MAN'S NEW TOY!_

 _The news broke a few days ago of the relationship between Tony Stark, the playboy, billionaire, and Avenger, and his new flame – an_ Omega toy-boy _! It seems Mr Stark wanted to treat his bit-on-the-side (thought to be named Luke,) to some new shirts – from one of Manhattan's_ finest _department stores – and, with typical Tony Stark style, had a private personal shopper session with the mysterious Omega after-hours._

 _Our source told us that the mystery Omega was quite the dish "in an_ Omega _kind of way." "He was tall," she tells us, "with long black hair – totally smitten with Mr Stark of course! You could tell that there was something_ sexual _between them. He was_ flirty _in a_ very _obvious – dare I say_ cheap? _\- way."_

 _A quick fling is all well and good, but buying_ presents _for an_ Omega _is seen by some as the_ epitome _of poor taste. In recent months, the Anti-Omega movement has been gathering momentum, with what many see as_ good cause _. Omegas are currently protected by the law and Omega Services, but the Anti-Omega movement argues that this gives them an_ unnaturally _elevated status in society and goes against the rights of Alphas to_ owntheir Omegas.

 _So, will it last between the billionaire and the Omega boy? Maybe not – this is Tony Stark after all! One day he's going to wake up and want something_ better _sharing his bed!_

 _Members of the Anti-Omega movement are considering picketing Avengers Tower in protest at Mr Stark's inappropriate relationship._

* * *

The group outside Avengers Tower was mainly Alphas. Tony was due home soon. Natasha hoped he'd bring Shield Agents to get rid of these assholes. The group kept getting bigger. More and more Alphas were arriving.

Nat had to stop herself from going out there to shoot the ones who were throwing rocks and bricks. She watched them moodily from the window of Tony and Loki's living-room. Loki was sitting in the main body of the room, his head in his hands.

She knew that the slurs were worse to him than the bricks. There's only so often you can hear the words 'whore,' 'bitch,' and worse hurled at you before you took it personally. A lot of the words were less polite versions of 'quim.'

"...What?" she asked absent-mindedly, missing what Loki had just said under the noise from outside.

 _"Gaaaahhh!"_

Natasha whipped her head around.

* * *

Two words in capital letters on their phone displays – LOKI. HEAT.

"Shit," Tony said.

"Go," Steve told him, slapping cuffs on the super-villain threat of the day, "We got it."

* * *

Loki could still hear them – the crowds outside the tower. Anti-Omega protestors. Hundreds of angry Alphas.

Their voices were stronger now as the Alphas in the crowd caught his heat scent. He groaned, the fiery snake of his heat twisting unpleasantly through his guts. Even the sheets felt rough beneath his sweat-soaked skin, as he lay, naked and in pain, on the bed. Slick dripped down his thighs steadily, slowly drenching him.

He curled in on himself, _willing_ Tony to come home, come home, come home. He needed sex, needed to feel Tony _inside_ him.

The Alphas outside were _braying_ for him – screaming the most horrendous things, eager for his body at their mercy. His heat was early. Even without yet having a regular cycle, he knew that this was early, he could _feel_ it. They'd brought it on –Alpha anger and his own stress, combined with his _fucking screwed-up_ body, had tripped him into heat.

"Tony's on his way," the Black Widow's voice.

She was still here? _Oh Norns,_ he was _naked_ on the bed, and _moaning_ with pain and lust in front of _Agent Romanoff._

Voices rang through the crowd, permeating the walls - "Come out here bitch!" - an Alpha Command - directed at him - while he was in heat; he was standing and walking to the door before he even knew he'd rolled off the bed. He'd wondered when it would come down to this.

"Loki... wait!"

He tried to stop, but the effort was too great. He swayed, unable to think beyond following the Command. _Obey the Alpha, obey the Alpha, obey the Alpha..._

He took a staggered breath, starting forward again, _"I_ have _to..."_ he wept.

"Sorry about this Loki..." there was a hand on his arm – _not Alpha,_ his heat hissed, _not important_ – and then something scratched his skin; Agent Romanoff eased him down as the sedative took effect.

"Jarvis!" Natasha yelled as she moved Loki's clammy frame to the bed, "Find a way – _any_ way – to block the fucking sound to this room! He doesn't hear one more Command, understand?! Not even one more _word_ from those bastards outside! He'll only be out for fifteen minutes, so get going!"

"I will do what I can Agent Romanoff."

Natasha checked Loki's pulse and his breathing – she wished she hadn't had to put him out, Omegas often reacted poorly to sedatives, but she'd had no choice. He seemed ok, considering. Now that he was completely out of it, she looked down at him with guilty fascination – she'd never been this close to an in-heat Omega before.

He was so _wet_ with various fluids that he _shone_ in the light of the bedroom. He looked so _small_ somehow, so _completely_ vulnerable... something maternal bubbled up in her, strange and foreign. She moved a stray hair out of Loki's face. _Innocent,_ she thought, surprising herself, _no matter what he's done – he's an innocent._ A strange thing to think about a man who'd led an invasion, attempted genocide, and killed many, many, people. _Shit_ , she thought, _Stark, Thor, what have you gotten us into?_

* * *

Tony blocked out the noise as he pushed his way, flanked by Agents, through the crowd, towards the tower, towards _Loki._

"This is turning into a fucking riot. I should've got home earlier - stupid fucking super-villains, why don't they attack another city for once?"

"Don't worry," Phil murmured at his elbow, "I have teams getting into position – as well as local law enforcement. I'll clear the area."

"Thanks Phil, because if they're still here later, I'm going to kill every last Anti-Omega bastard out here. The only reason I'm staying so _carefully_ calm is because _he_ needs me to be a fucking rock right now. Otherwise those fuckers would already be in a _lot_ of pain."

"Understood."

"Jesus," Tony muttered, "it's not like I've never had a relationship with an Omega before! Fucking press stirring the pot. _Fucking_ Anti-Omega movement taking _offence_ at me buying a couple of shirts for _my_ boyfriend! _Bastards."_

 _"_ _Bring the bitch out!"_ a burly Alpha screeched, _"Let us all have a turn! He smells like a_ great _lay – his scent is_ begging _for my cock!"_

Phil turned around and punched the guy in the face, "Keep going," he shouted at Tony, "get to him. I'm gonna stick around here and teach these bastards some respect!"

* * *

Warm hands on his skin. He sniffed. _Alpha. Tony. Safety._

"...you can go now Tash," Tony was saying, his hand moving in reassuring circles on Loki's bare side, "and thanks. Really."

"Can I go beat up those bastards now?"

"Have as much fun as you like Nat. I'm not gonna lose sleep over it."

"Sweet!" a pause, "Take care of him Tony."

Footsteps walking away. A door closing.

 _"Sorry,"_ Loki whimpered gently, trying to open his sluggish eyes, _"I'm sorry Tony."_

"No," Tony said definitively, leaning over to kiss his hair, "don't you _dare_ blame yourself for this Loki. I should've been here, I should've got you out – I should've _thought_ that having too many of those fuckers who _dare_ to call themselves Alphas around would put too much strain on your body-chemistry. Your system's not stable, and _I'm_ the Alpha, _I'm_ the one who needs to think of these things!"

 _"Please don't be angry Tony – with anyone – even yourself. I can't take any more Alpha Anger flying around – especially not from you..."_ he broke off into a whine and reached for Tony's hand, squeezing it tightly.

Now was not the time for words. He _needed_ Tony. The Alpha stripped quickly and pulled Loki to his chest, feeling himself harden further as Loki's heat-scent rolled lusciously from his body. He could feel Loki's own hardness against his thigh, and he reached down to stroke his lover tenderly. Loki gasped, pushing his face into Tony's bare chest, breathing in his Alpha's scent.

 _"Tony,"_ he whispered, _"I need... need you inside me..."_

Tony gently spread Loki's legs as he lay on his side, and pulled his hips up. Loki was wet and pretty ready for him, but Tony slipped a finger into his entrance slowly, massaging him, convincing his body to relax. Loki groaned lustily, the beautiful noise sending more blood to Tony's cock. He pulled the finger out and lined himself up, pushing into his lover with care.

 _"Yes!"_ Loki breathed, his head lolling against Tony's chest, his body surrendering to the Alpha as he took Tony into himself inch by inch.

Tony looked at Loki to see that far-away glaze in his eyes, and a sensual smile on his lips, lost to the bliss of heat-sex. His hands cupped Loki's soft ass, moving them both into a rhythm as he moved inside the beautiful man in his embrace. Loki's insides gripped him gloriously, adding to his own pleasure. He kissed Loki's lips, licking them, tasting Omega on his tongue and savouring it.

 _"I love you,"_ Tony told him, plunging himself in again deeply.

 _"I – love – you – tooooo,"_ Loki let out happily, in time with Tony's movements, _"I – love – you – Tonnnnyy."_

Tony chuckled, the vibrations moving through both of them and making Loki _shiver_ with pleasure. The Alpha flipped them gently, so that Loki was on his back with Tony's weight pressing down on him, his legs curled around Tony's waist. Tony reached down to grasp Loki's shaft and work it in time with his own rhythm; Loki helped by bucking against him, pushing himself up and down in an obscenely arousing way on Tony's length.

When the knot began to form, Loki smiled weakly, aware even through the heat-haze of the approaching discomfort. He held Tony's hands, smiling through the pain, until he felt Tony's sticky warmth hit his insides soothingly, waiting to be absorbed by his needy body. They both slipped sweetly into the euphoria of the climax.

* * *

Soft lips, tired eyes, long eyelashes; beauty in Omega form stretching on the bed as he woke. Tony loved him. Loved him more than he had ever loved anybody. He'd leave the Avengers if it meant keeping him safe, keeping him _happy_ – he'd leave Stark International, leave the limelight, change his name to Tommy Stankman or Timmy Stocks, or something equally ridiculous... Whatever Loki wanted, whatever was best for Loki, that's what he'd do.

Loki blinked at him sleepily, "What?" he asked Tony.

"Just admiring the view baby," a hand stroking down Loki's back, leaving love and comfort in its wake.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Loki."


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Yeh... I tried to be fluffy... with mixed results. There's definitely_ some _fluff in here... but my intention was to make this a lot sweeter... Anyway. Hope you like it, and thanks once again for all the support through this increasingly long fic - hard to believe this was originally just a one-shot floating around my head. :)_**

* * *

 _Tony was warmth. Tony was safety. Loki nestled himself more fully into Tony's arms, enveloped and happy. Tony was protection. Tony was_ love _– a love which he'd never thought he could feel, never thought could be his, and was_ everything _to him._

Tony was wrapped around Loki's sleepy form, just breathing in Loki's beautiful scent, and feeling the firm softness of his body. Tony wanted for there to be nothing but _this_ – this moment, where they were both so happy, and _so_ in _love_.

"...Tony?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I have to pee."

Tony laughed, and moved to help Loki up.

* * *

"You missed a call from Bruce."

Tony looked up from his coffee at Steve, "Mr Smashy-smashy have anything interesting to say?"

Bruce was in Nepal. He was travelling between remote villages, offering medical support and education. He didn't get much cell-phone reception – or internet – in the Himalayas, and he was pretty busy, so he only kept in touch with them every few months or so. Tony sometimes missed having someone he could talk geek with.

"He was _very_ interested in the whole Loki-thing," Steve replied, "but, you know Bruce, he'll be perfectly polite."

Tony nodded, "I hope so," he murmured, "I think it would be good for Loki if they got along – another friendly face, kind of thing."

Steve nodded in return, "How's he doing?"

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Exhausted," he answered truthfully. "Currently though," he said, "he's curled up, fast asleep, around his teddy bear."

Steve smirked at the look on Tony's face, "Anyone would think you're in love Stark."

"And they'd be right – I've never loved _anyone_ as much as I love _him,_ Cap. And I don't care who knows it."

"Then Tony, you're a lucky, lucky, man."

By the stove, flipping eggs, Thor just smiled gently.

* * *

 _"No, no, no!"_

"Loki? Loki baby, it's a dream, wake up."

 _"THANOS PLEASE! NO!... ALPHA PLEASE! I WON'T!... I WON'T!... I won't obey, Thanos, please... I won't... Stop, PLEASE!"_

Tony threw his arms around Loki, holding his thrashing form. _Thanos, the big-bad-Chitauri-leader-type-guy, was Alpha?_ Tony'd file _that_ away for future analysis.

 _"I won't,"_ Loki whimpered, _"Please... it_ hurts. _"_

 _"Baby, shhhh. Wake up, I'm here, I've got you baby._ _I'm here Lokes, I'm here,_ _"_ he rocked Loki gently in his arms.

 _"...Tony?"_

"Yeh babe, you're safe – I promise."

Emerald eyes looked up into his, wet with tears and wide with terror. Tony squeezed him more tightly.

"You ok Lokes?"

"I... There was... I can't remember Tony... when I was... everything's _mixed up_... it's all _mixed up_ in my _head..._ "

 _"Shhh, baby, I'm here, I'm here. And I'm not gonna let you go. You're not alone Lokes, I'm here."_

Tony held Loki close against him, letting the Omega sob, while stifling his own tears.

* * *

"You sure you're ok for me to go down to breakfast?"

A sleepy nod, "Yes Tony, Jarvis will call you if I need another coupling... which after the three last night wouldn't be overly-welcome – you're a... _divine_ lover, Tony... but I'm more than a little... _sore_."

"Divine, huh? I might have to quote you on that Lokes!"

"Shut up Tony," eyes a bit wider, mouth curled in a frown.

"Sorry baby, I couldn't resist," he leaned across from his side of the bed to kiss Loki on the cheek, caressing the back of the Omega's head, smoothing his tangled hair, "but," his voice softened, "how sore _are_ you baby? You need a painkiller?"

Loki nodded. Tony looked at the pale, drawn, face in concern.

"I don't _have_ to go down for breakfast – I can stay here and eat with you Lokes," he looked pointedly at the _huge_ bag of muffins Jarvis had had sent up – no way was Loki going to finish them by himself, there was plenty for Tony too.

"I don't want to keep you from your friends."

"You think I'll be able to relax if I'm worrying about you?"

 _"But, why would you worry about_ me?" a tiny voice, and one that made Tony's heart ache.

"Because I love you," Tony said, accepting no argument, "I _really_ love you Lokes, ok? In fact... I... I was wondering if you wanted us to leave the tower – to leave _this_ life – the Avengers, Stark Industries, the publicity, everything. We can go anywhere baby, anywhere you want – seriously, you don't have to decide now, but just say the word. I want you to feel _safe_ and _happy_ – and if it weren't _me_ you were... _with_... then those Anti-Omega _bastards-"_

 _"Tony,"_ Loki interrupted quietly, "this is the closest place to _home_ that I have – maybe that I've _ever_ had. And yes, _you_ are the biggest part of that – if you wanted to move, I wouldn't argue. I couldn't be anywhere without you, but... my _brother_ is here... and I _like_ Dr Simmons – and my Support Group is... I _need_ it, Tony," he looked down, embarassed, "and I... I sort of like Phil, and Steve, and even Agent Romanoff... though I'm sure that they _tolerate_ me rather than anything..."

Tony laughed, "No babe, you've kind of won everybody over – even Nat."

"...be that as it may... I don't _want_ to be chased away from here Tony, and certainly not because some... _foul_ creatures... have decided to _use_ me as a _pawn_ for their own ends. Let them hate me, Tony, but don't let them _control_ me; that's never going to happen again. I don't belong to them – I _belong_ to _you."_

"Loki, you don't _belong_ to me – you _belong_ to _yourself."_

 _"_ _But..."_ his eyes were wide, "you're _Alpha._ I'm your Omega, Tony – that's my _place_. _"_

"Loki..."

 _"No,"_ Loki gasped, tears creeping into his eyes, _"You are_ Alpha. _My_ Alpha," he started sobbing, _"Aren't you?"_ he pleaded, clutching softly at Tony's T-shirt with his slim fingers, _"_ Aren't _you?"_

 _"Shhh, Loki,"_ Tony pulled his lover to him, _"of course baby, of course. I'm_ your _Alpha. I should've been more clear baby, I just meant that I don't_ own _you – your decisions are_ yours. _If you_ ever _wanted to... leave me..."_ a deep breath, _"it would break my heart... but I'd let you. Because you're your_ own person _. And I'm_ completely _in love with that person."_

Loki sniffled and gave Tony a faux-slap across the chest, _"Be more fucking_ careful _about what you say to me!"_ he scrubbed a tear from his eyes, _"_ _My stupid fucking hormones are everywhere, m_ _y entire_ body _wants nothing more than to_ belong _to_ you _and you made me think..."_ a deep, gulping, breath, _"..._ _you made me think_ _that I'd done something_ wrong! _You made me think you didn't..._ want _me._ "

Tony pulled Loki's face up gently, his hand under the Omega's chin; his Alpha side was _roaring_ his dominance, his _claim,_ over the beautiful Omega in his bed. At that moment, he would tear someone apart for making Loki cry, and it _hurt_ that he was the reason behind Loki's tears. Loki kept still, comfortable in Tony's soft grip, entranced by Tony's eyes. Tony ran his thumb along Loki's jaw.

 _"My_ Omega," Tony snarled quietly, "You are _my_ Omega," his tone was primal, coming from that deep and ancient part of his nature, rounded with the _growl_ of a virulent Alpha, "I _love_ you, Loki. You. Are. _M_ _ine."_

 _"My Alpha,"_ Loki whispered delicately, a sensual _shiver_ running over his skin as he _melted_ into Tony's arms, his body _surrendering_ to his Alpha's touch and scent, _"I love you Tony – I_ do. _You're mine."_

Tony leant over his lover's body, and slipped a soft kiss between Loki's sweet lips. Loki's mouth moulded to his; Loki's hands stroked Tony's face. They felt the _rightness_ of their closeness, each _trying_ to show the other the _extent_ of their love.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok, there's feels. I'm sorry. Warning for abuse flashbacks.**

* * *

"...then stop being such a dick!" Widow hung up and slammed her phone down on the kitchen counter.

"Barton still being less-than-cooperative?" Coulson asked.

"If he doesn't start 'cooperating' soon then I'm going to stick one of those arrows up his fat ass!"

Thor laughed, "I shall join you Daughter of Roman!" he announced. "While it is true that my brother's actions towards the archer are likely to have caused Clint of Barton no little distress, I believe you mortals have a phrase indicating that 'two wrongs do not a right make!'"

"Close enough," Coulson murmured, taking another swig of coffee.

Their attention was diverted by Tony entering, "Good morning girls and boys," he announced, strolling over to his usual place by the coffee pot.

A chorus of groggy versions of 'morning Tony,' answered him.

"Spangles not here?" he asked, pouring coffee into a mug.

"Cap's out running," Coulson answered, "You're up quite late Tony, everything alright?"

"Yeh," Tony sighed, leaning against the counter, "just... we had some stuff to talk through, and we had a long night," he met Phil's eyes, "- three times." he said.

Phil winced slightly. Thor's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

"Is he _ok_?" Phil asked.

"Sore, tired, hormonal, fed-up of being in heat," Tony replied, "but he made me come down and show my face. And," Tony added, "he won't let me leave the Avengers and move to someplace quiet, where we could spend the rest of our days free from Anti-Omega hate groups – said he won't let bigotted bastards control him."

Phil's eyebrows rose, "Remind me to thank him," he said.

"Well, if you keep angry Alphas _away_ from my Omega, it'll be a start."

 _"Your_ Omega?" Thor asked, tone warning.

"Don't worry He-man," Tony smirked, raising his hands in surrender, "we just had _the talk_ about how we define our relationship – and Loki's _in heat..."_

"...so, he wants you to be as possessive as possible, without venturing over the line into ownership, control, or emotional abuse," Phil finished.

"Bingo Man in Black; of course, he also freaked at first when I tried to set down that I didn't _own_ him..."

"...because you didn't use the right words to explain yourself, and he thought you were rejecting him," Phil again.

"Dude, if the secret-agent biz ever stops paying so well, you'd make one heck of an Alpha/Omega relationship counsellor."

Phil grinned, "It's been said," he replied. His grin faded slightly, "He'll allow you to venture into taking advantage of him, or even _abus_ _ing_ him if you're not careful," he said quietly, "he's never had a _healthy_ relationship Tony – he won't know where the boundaries _are_ until _well_ after you've crossed them – maybe not even then. He may even _want_ you to cross the line. He's fragile, and he's Omega – everything in him will be telling him to let you do whatever you want; you're Alpha. You're _his_ Alpha."

Tony nodded, "I know," he answered grimly, "and it terrifies me. I'm scared that I'll _do_ something or _say_ something that'll _hurt_ him – hurt him _bad._ I'm not used to being _responsible._ "

"You love him," Phil smiled gently, "and you don't ever want to betray his trust. That's the best start you could ask for."

Tony swallowed, "Yeh," he replied, "yeh... I guess so." He turned to Thor, "Listen buddy... while I'm here, I've been meaning to... to explain a few things to you about Loki... and about something that humans – Midgardians – call PTSD..."

Widow and Phil exchanged glances. Phil got up to put some pop-tarts in the toaster.

* * *

 _Loki was in a cell. He was cold. His body ached. He heard footsteps. He didn't want to consider what would happen when Odin reached him..._

 _There were hands on his neck, a harsh voice in his ear. There was so much_ pain...

 _There was the dark. There was loneliness. He didn't think. Thinking caused too much pain..._

 _There was a fist. Odin's hands held him down as he... there was_ pain...

 _He wasn't him. Not any more. Part of him was_ gone. _He couldn't think. He didn't... He wasn't_ him. _And why was no-one helping him? He felt trapped inside his head, reaching for instincts and thoughts that weren't there any more. His thoughts tangled... it hurt..._

 _His father was throwing him in a cell... following him in..._

"Loki!"

 _A voice, calling him... reaching through the dark of the cell... a blue light... pulling him out... But his father was throwing him in a cell... hitting him... holding him down..._

"Loki, it's a dream! Loki, baby, you're safe. You're with me, in our room. It's Tony babe. He can't get you here Lokes, he can't get you here..."

Loki's eyes opened. He was standing. He was half-way to the door, Tony's arms wrapped around him. How...? He sank into the sturdiness of Tony's body, tears escaping from his eyes.

There were arms lifting him, lifting his weary and aching body. There was a voice, whispering soft things to him. There was a soft mattress and a warm blanket. There was the smell of Tony, the feel of Tony on his skin, the taste of Tony in his mouth. There was a warm Alpha body, leaking comforting hormones into the air. There was the soothing voice, telling him that everything was alright. There were fingers twined in his.

"Loki? Say something babe, you're starting to scare me. Can you hear me? Are you with me babe?"

Loki turned his head, slowly, to face Tony. He was breathing much too fast. His eyes _scared_ Tony; two orbs of vacant confusion.

"Loki? You're _safe_ baby, I promise. I promise that you're safe baby. Loki, please baby, say _something."_

Loki reached an unsteady hand to Tony's shirt, gripping his arm, as if to convince himself that the Alpha was really there.

"Loki? Loki baby, please, say something."

 _"Tony..."_ a tiny voice.

 _"That's right! That's right Lokes. It's me, it's Tony."_

 _"You were the light,"_ Loki smiled weakly, tapping the arc reactor with one finger, gently, through Tony's T-shirt, _"the blue light... calling me back..."_

Loki started shivering in Tony's arms. Tony grabbed the blankets and pulled them over him, not wanting the Omega to go into some kind of shock, "I didn't know Jotun could get cold," Tony quipped.

Loki smiled bitterly, _"I'm h-h-hardly n-n-normal,"_ he stuttered, _"b-b-by any sp-species' standards."_

Tony wrapped himself more tightly around Loki, rubbing his hands over Loki's arms through the pyjama material, trying to warm him up.

"No," Tony said, "you're not normal – and I'm _glad._ Because you, baby, you're _extraordinary."_

Loki flashed him a quick smile, nestling into Tony's body warmth, _"I... I'm g-going t-t-to change into J-Jo-Jotun f-f-form,"_ he said, _"I c-c-can w-wa-warm up that w-way; d-deal with the c-cold and the b-body str-stress. D-d-don't h-h-hate me, pl-please!"_

 _"Never Lokes. I love you."_

Pale skin turned a gentle blue, slowly, like a spreading blush. The beautiful blue deepened to a gorgeous cobalt, nearly taking Tony's breath away. Loki looked down, not wanting to look in Tony's eyes, not wanting Tony to _see_ him like _this,_ not wanting to chase Tony away with his ghoulish blue skin and his monstrous red eyes. He was still _cold_ but his body could cope with it like this – could absorb it and then push it back out, away from himself. He was careful not to transfer the cold to Tony, pushing it instead through the parts of his skin which were not touching his Alpha. He felt the warmth beginning to flow through him, stilling his shivering. He let out a deep sigh, and slowly the blue turned milky, and crimson eyes became green.

 _"Do you hate me?"_

Tony scooped him more fully into his arms, "You are beautiful, Loki, in whatever form. One day, you may even believe that."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A fairly fluffy chapter. Hope you like. :)**

* * *

Loki strode down the corridor in his ridiculous mortal clothes; although, the black silk shirt was _very_ nice.

As he approached the little side-room where the meetings were held, he could hear the lilt of Scottish tones.

 _"...life is hard. Life knocks us, again and again, and never seems to pull any of its punches. No-one notices how tired we are, how much pain we're in, so we think we must not matter. We turn love to hate because we're afraid of getting hurt – we've been hurt so badly already, that we think we can't take any more. But hate burns in us, destroying us from the inside out, making us into something we're not... And if you've ever been knocked that hard – and I know that all of us here certainly have – then I am oh so proud to have met you. Because you are stronger than all of those people out there – the cowards who drag us down and make us feel_ useless _, the abusers who took away our choices, our confidence, our pride, the people who think we are weak when we are oh so_ strong _..."_ the voice trailed off.

"Please," Loki whispered from the doorway, "don't stop on my account. I'm sorry I'm late. Continue."

"No Luke, it's fine, I was just about done anyway..." the other Omega looked at Loki with a mixture of surprise and concern, "let me get you a coffee or something, you look like shit."

"Tactful as always Leo."

The other man laughed self-consciously, "That came out wrong," he said, "I meant... when did your heat finish?"

"This morning."

A woman immediately sprang up and offered him her seat, helping him over to it and accepting no argument. Loki sank into the chair appreciatively, sighing as his sore muscles found a degree of relief. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again.

"You didn't have to come the _day_ you came off-heat," Leo Fitz was saying, still standing in the little circle of the support group.

"I needed to," Loki muttered.

The others nodded in response, knowing exactly what he meant.

"You want to talk mate?" Leo asked, but gently, not pushing.

Loki nodded, "I'll sit, if that's ok."

"Jesus! Of course man. We don't expect you to _stand_ just after heat Luke."

Leo himself sat down as Loki gave another tired nod, "I'm going to assume," Loki said softly, staring down into the folded hands in his lap, "that since none of you are particularly stupid, you've figured out that _I'm_ the Omega that Tony Stark is... Tony _Stark_ is _my_ Alpha. That's a long story in itself. But I... we care for each other. After the news broke though... well, I'm sure you've all seen pictures of the protests. I've... it was... stressful. If it wasn't for the Avengers, I would've walked straight out into that crowd when they started to turn Commands on me. Then... then they would've killed me – after raping me repeatedly, I assume," Loki's voice quivered, and then firmed, "but that didn't happen. I'm here; I'm alive. I just... I wanted make it clear that who I'm with doesn't change who I _am_ – and that I'm... _trusting_... all of you to keep our meetings confidential," he looked up at them, eyes wide, _"Please?"_

"Anyone who breaks confidentiality," an older lady assured from across the circle of chairs, "will no longer be welcome here Luke. I've been coming here for over a decade – you're one of _us_ now my boy, and we take care of our own."

"Definitely mate," Leo chimed in, "no Omega left behind and all that. You, um, you _alright_ though, Luke?"

A long exhalation, "About as much as can be expected," he was _so_ tired, "that's... that's all I feel like saying at the moment Fitz, if that's ok."

"That's fine. Thanks for sharing with us Luke. Well done mate."

* * *

Water slipped over his weary body, relaxing the tension of his muscles and erasing his pain. He lay back against Tony in the sunken bath, his wet skin pressed tightly against the Alpha's flesh; Tony's arms were around him, gently holding him in the water. He turned his head to Tony's chest, breathing in his scent. Tony caressed his shoulders; Loki sighed happily, dozing in the warmth of the liquid around him. He knew that, to Tony, the water was only _just_ warm enough – but to him it was sheer bliss.

They had taken to bathing together here, in the suite's massive sunken bath. There was something about that lusciously warm and wet intimacy that helped Loki to relax, to open up, to (dare Tony even think it?) _heal_. Tony would wash him, tenderly, enjoying the way the shampoo slipped through Loki's hair, and the way that the soap slid along his skin. Bath-time was Loki-time – Tony loved to pamper the Omega, and _adored_ the feeling of Loki's wet and naked flesh against his.

Loki's arm swished back and forth languidly through the water, and Tony's breath caught at the sight of those slim fingers rippling over the surface. Loki caught his eye and smirked, leaning up for an entwining kiss. His arm came up to Tony's neck, and Tony tangled a hand in Loki's hair, leaning deeply into the kiss before, reluctantly, pulling away.

"You're getting me over-excited," Tony mock-chided, "and you'll blame _me_ if we make a mess of the water."

"Don't tempt me," Loki purred sleepily, dropping his head once again to Tony's chest, "you make it sound like a challenge."

Loki was fully asleep when Tony lifted him, dripping, from the bath. He pulled a towel around him to dry him off before settling him, lovingly, into their bed.

"I don't know where you get your strength," Tony whispered, looking down at the porcelain figure nestled in the sheets, "because I don't have _half_ the amount that you do, but I will give you _anything_ else you need – my home, my support... and my heart. And if that strength-supply ever runs out, I guess you can have what little I got of that too; cos I'm always gonna be in your corner, Lokes, you're stuck with me."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: OK guys, we're heading for the finish line now: just a few more chapters to go for this fic. Some fluff and feels for you this time as I start to wrap things up a bit more tidily! I hope you like it. And another massive thank-you to everyone who's taken the time to read, follow, favourite, and review! Love you!**

* * *

"Well, what piece would _you_ say goes there?" Loki said snippily.

Tony suppressed a chuckle – it wasn't every day that you got to watch two Norse Gods arguing over a jigsaw puzzle at the kitchen table.

"Well," Thor mumbled uncertainly, "I thought it was part of a cloud rather than a sheep..."

"Thor, it has part of the sheep's face on it," Loki sighed.

A blonde head leaned over the pieces on the table, "Is _that_ what that was, brother? I thought it was a dragon."

"There are very few dragons in the 'Old MacDonald' rhyme," Loki told him, the hint of a smile crackling on his lips.

"I fail to see why. A dragon would make an excellent addition. And it would thin out this overly-popuated herd of sheep."

Tony laughed hard, tears springing to his eyes. This was better than cable!

Loki turned back and shot him a glare, but there was very little venom in it. Loki was having _fun_ – actual, normal, jigsaw-puzzle-with-the-family, fun. As a plus, he had very little urge to bash Thor's head in this morning.

"Midgardian children's heads must be filled with air," Thor grumbled.

"Why's that?" Loki frowned, pausing with a puzzle piece in his hand.

"Because only fools would enjoy such meaningless rhymes," the Alpha Asgardian asserted, "they are non-sensical and are used to distract the stupid."

"If you don't enjoy something," Loki hissed, "that doesn't mean it's stupid."

"Brother, I..."

"Don't 'brother I,' me," Loki spat, throwing down the piece and storming off. "Piss off Thor! _I hate you_!" he called back over his shoulder.

Thor looked at the open door for a moment after the Omega had left, "Was that one of the 'mood swings,' that you warned me of Friend Stark?" he asked.

"Yep. He'll come around in a little while. Just be patient – he's still not hormonally stable, and the PTSD can cause enough mood swings without that. He doesn't hate you, Thor."

"Perhaps 'twere better if he did; the Norns know that I deserve it, and it would hurt him less if he didn't love me."

"Maybe short term... but long term?" Tony shook his head, "He needs you Thor. You're his _brother._ And he _needs_ to love – he needs to love without turning it to hate and allowing it to eat him up inside. He needs to love, and not get hurt, and know that it's possible."

"I _let_ this happen Stark. I stood by and let him suffer. I let my father _break_ him," Thor's voice was ragged.

"Yes, you did. I'm not gonna sugar-coat it buddy, you made mistakes. Your father is one hell of a manipulative bastard, but -"

"But I should have tried. If I had been less naive, less self-absorbed – if I had been the brother he _deserved..."_

"Then life would've been a helluva lot different," Tony finished, "but _this_ is the reality we're in, Thor. So we have to deal with it. Don't forget the past, but the more that you dwell on it, the worse it's gonna be for _him..._ Dude - " he grinned, "check me out! I don't think I've ever sounded so responsible in my life!"

"It suits you, Friend Stark... As does the love you have for my brother."

Tony scratched at the back of his neck and simply chuckled in response, eyes on his shoes.

* * *

"I... I made you a present..."

Thor looked up from where he had been trying to figure out the washing machine (again,) he would probably have to call Tony (again,) to explain the infernal contraption to him _(again.)_

Loki. His little brother. Holding a cake in his slim arms. He looked so... _young_ , so open, like he had when they were children. Thor didn't know what to say.

"Is it... is it ok...? Tasha helped me."

"The Widow of Blackest Shade can _bake?_ And _allows_ you to call her _Tasha?!"_

"Yes. Is it ok...?"

An iced green cake. The words 'I'm sorry,' in florid, intricate, black, icing, across the top. Thor had never seen something so beautiful.

 _"Brother,"_ Thor whispered, _"It is perfect,"_ he cleared his throat, "May I... May I hug you brother? I will not be offended if you say nay."

Loki bit his lip and breathed heavily, before shaking his head in reply. "No," he answered softly, "I... He... When..." he stopped, unable to find the words.

"I do not mind brother," Thor whispered gently, keeping his tone calm and his posture relaxed. _Nothing to worry about little brother_ , he thought, _I am not Odin; I will not hurt you; I will spend the rest of my_ life _making up for the injustices I have done you._

Loki looked down, face pale, unable to meet Thor's eyes. He placed the cake on the counter.

"Shall we have a piece together, brother?" Thor asked.

Loki looked up, a glimmer of hope in his emerald eyes, "Really? You want to?"

"Of course brother! Grab a plate!"

* * *

"Nat?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"What happened to my kitchen?"

"I taught Loki how to bake."

"It doesn't have a ceiling!"

"He was a fast learner."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: The final chapter of this fic guys! Woo! Hope you like - lil bit of angst, but fluff by the end. Hope you've enjoyed and big, massive, huge love to all followers, favouriters, reviewers, and just plain readers. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

"...Loki? You want to wait for Tony here buddy?"

Loki looked over at Steve, confused.

"Loki...? You can wait here – for Tony – if you want to."

Loki nodded, "How did I...?" he looked around; he was in the bar, "How did I get down here?"

"You walked, Loki. Sleepwalking, maybe."

Loki nodded, "I guess I was... My apologies for disturbing you Captain Rogers."

"No problem pal. And please, call me Steve – I think we've got passed the 'Captain Rogers' stuff."

Loki gave a small smile, "Alright," he said, "Steve."

"So, you want to wait here for Tony...?"

Loki frowned, "We... I guess we had an argument – just a small one – before he went on patrol," he sighed, "and then I dreamt... I dreamt he was _hurt_ and..." Loki trailed off into a humourless chuckle, "It's stupid, when you think of it. Pathetic of me."

"Hey, you're doing that being-unduly-hard-on-yourself thing again. Tony's told us not to let you do that," Steve gave him a half-smile and thumped the sofa next to him, "come and tell me about it, I'm all ears."

* * *

Tony was in a bad mood. He'd acted like a jerk, and over something that Loki had every right to ask. It was true, wasn't it? If he wanted Loki to be anything other than his property, he had to accept that Loki would want his own life – his own _job._ Loki'd told him back when they first got together – not that long ago really – that he'd never be a perfect little 'wifey.' And Tony had meant what he had told him then: he had no interest in someone who would pander to his every whim, who would do nothing but keep house, and plop out babies, and never have an original thought of their own.

But... ok, he was afraid. There was a lot of shit out there and he wanted to be able to protect Loki from all of it. He also wanted Loki to _want_ to be protected. Stupid Alpha pride.

 _"...Tony, don't be like that - I have to do_ something _with my time," Loki had told him, "I can't stay cooped up in the tower all day."_

 _"Isn't the tower –_ my _tower – good enough for you?"_

 _"You know that's not what I meant. I... I need some_ purpose _in my life. I can't just sit here and wait for you to come home every day..."_

 _"Well, if you hate waiting so much then maybe I should stop_ coming _home? Maybe stop off at an Omega brothel and spend the night_ there _instead – somewhere I'll be_ appreciated. _You'll be free to do whatever you fucking want with your time if you're not stuck here waiting for me."_

 _The words were out before he'd thought them through, too caught up in the little argument that had somehow become a bigger argument. It was a stupid jerk-ass thing to say. Really, really, fucking stupid. And so like the old Tony – the guy who made weapons and laughed about it – that it made him feel fucking_ sick.

 _Loki had just... sat there, on the bed, eyes on the hands folded in his lap... as if he'd deserved the sharp tone, the sharp words, the pissy attitude that Tony had thrown at him. He was sitting with his shoulders tense, his face blank except for that_ hurt _look in his eyes. Loki didn't say another word; just kept right on sitting there, and waiting for what Tony would say or do next._

 _And Tony? Tony had got the fuck out of there. Like a coward. Left Loki sitting on the bed. If Loki had cried, he would have apologised. If Loki had shouted at him, he would have laughed and made it up. But this? This complete lack of reaction, this submission? It spoke too much of heartache and biology, and Tony didn't know what to do._

Tony looked down at the city lights beneath him as he headed back to the tower. This was the kind of shit that Coulson had warned him against – that he had warned _himself_ against. Sure, he'd overreacted – stupidly – but everyone says something fucking stupid sometimes. But Loki hadn't realised that it _was_ an overreaction.

* * *

"No, you don't understand Captai- Steve. He was angry."

"Yeh, so? He was acting like a spoilt jerk," Steve looked at him carefully as Loki struggled to find the words; there was something the super-soldier was missing here, and he just couldn't get his head around it.

Loki sighed sadly, "Maybe he was," he whispered, "but I was _wrong._ If my Alpha doesn't want me to work, then I shouldn't work. The Alpha was _angry_."

"Ah..." something fell into place in Steve's head, "...how close were you to Tony when he was angry? Were you sitting next to him?"

Loki nodded, "I was on the bed, and the Alpha was standing next to me," he said wearily.

 _The Alpha._ Even Betas responded to Alpha Anger. An unstable Omega sitting right next to the source? No wonder Loki was acting a bit... _strange._

* * *

"I sort of... yeah, ok, I was angry," Tony sighed, his face visible now that he'd drawn back the mask of his armour. Steve had been waiting for him – on the roof – when he got back to the tower, "I didn't _mean_ to be angry."

"I know... but you fucked with his head. I'm new to all of the Alpha/Omega relationship details," Steve said, "but I'm _pretty sure_ that you affected him. He hasn't used your name all night – only 'my Alpha,' or 'the Alpha.'"

Tony winced, "Ok, I was _definitely_ letting out Alpha Anger," he groaned, "Shit! I didn't even realise I was _that_ upset! I certainly wasn't that upset with _him_ – I'd been pissy all day. My stupid astro-engineer fucked up one of my designs in the most _horrible_ way. And then Loki started that conversation about getting a job... and I guess I freaked. It scares me to think he'd be out working where any asshole Alpha could find him and..." he trailed off.

"And you turned fear to anger," Cap finished. "Just, be more careful, Tony. He needs you to be in control – of yourself more than of him."

Tony nodded, guilt written in his eyes.

"Now," Cap told him, "go make up with Loki before Nat and Thor find out about this. I don't wanna be the one to identify your body."

* * *

"Babe?"

 _"Alpha?"_ wide eyes in the dark of their suite, green jewels looking up at him.

" _Tony_ , babe. It's Tony. Baby, I'm _soooo_ sorry. I acted like a douche, and I _hurt_ you. And that's the very last thing I _ever_ wanted... man, I suck at apologies."

Warm lips met his, tasting him in the dark.

"I forgive you," Loki told him when he'd pulled away, "it was a little argument, that's all."

"An argument that shouldn't've happened."

"If we're together, we're going to disagree about things Tony."

"But I need to... I shouldn't... I was letting off Alpha Anger. And I shouldn't've let myself get so riled up. It's not fair to you."

"I know that's true but... something in me refuses to believe that anything's wrong with you using Alpha Anger to make me think... well, _anything."_

"And _that_ is exactly why it's not fair to you," he leaned down to kiss Loki's forehead, "and I'll try to be better – to keep calm. I can't go getting angry and then affecting you like this – you're very susceptible to it, and I _need_ to remember that."

Loki pulled him down for another kiss, soft and sweet. He climbed into bed, feeling the warmth of Loki's skin entwining with his as he reached down to stroke Loki's cock gently. They fell into a delicious mess of warm limbs and sweet pleasure.

* * *

"Do you think I could be a writer?"

"Sure Lokes, if you want to."

"It'll give me something to do... and it means that I can still spend most of my time _here_ – getting better."

Tony looked at the ceiling, lying on his back in the bed, "Are you saying this just to make me happy?"

"No. I want to _do_ something. But... I've got a long way to go Tony. Much as I hate to admit it."

"You've come so far already baby," Tony turned to face the beautiful man lying next to him, "you're doing great."

"Thanks to you."

"Maybe in part – but you... you're steel, baby, you really are."

Loki smiled gently, "Thanks," he leaned into a kiss, letting out a satisfied sigh. "I'm so glad you found me," he whispered.

"So am I baby, so am I."


End file.
